Random Thoughts
by Bunnie24
Summary: This is a somewhat prequel to my Greg/OFC story "Obstacles" it's just about Emily Grissom growing up as a teenager in the lab, just random stories of her childhood that are mentioned in my story but aren't told. These are mostly out of order.
1. Chapter 1

"We locked eyes…"

"You locked eyes, huh?" Sara asked, nudging Emily as she blushed.

Emily was having a rare typical teenage moment, the cute new lab tech was much cuter than she thought he was going to be.

"You say anything?" Sara asked, watching Emily play with the sleeve of her jacket as they walked to Grissom's office.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "That I wasn't lost…and Grissom was my dad." Emily told her, her soft and squeaky voice almost echoed through the room.

Sara smiled "Well, do you like him?" she asked, walking into Grissom's office with Emily.

"I just met him Sara, maybe we can talk about DNA and epithelial cells…THEN maybe we can like each other." Emily said, not noticing that her father, Gil Grissom, was staring at both of them, listening.

"Uhh, Emily," Grissom managed to get out as he took off his reading glasses.

Emily smiled her dorky smile as she looked at her dad "Yeah?" she asked.

Grissom smirked "Aren't you a bit young to 'getting with' the lab tech? Is that what they're calling it these days 'getting with'?" he asked.

Emily and Sara smiled, Emily shook her head "It's called 'hooking up'…and I'm Fourteen…and how did you know who we're talking about?"

"Keyword: Fourteen! And nobody at school likes talking about that stuff, and everyone here at the lab isn't 'cute'…" Grissom said in his soft voice.

Sara pouted "Aww, Grissom, give her a break!" she said.

Grissom shook his head "Sara, she's my daughter, my pride and joy, I do have to smack some sense into her every once in a while!" he told Sara.

"I have plenty of sense!" Emily protested.

Grissom looked at Emily "Go do your homework!" he told her.

Emily groaned "Why do you always to that when you want me out of the room?" she asked, walking out of the room.

Grissom smiled as he turned to Sara who crossed her arms "She's growing up." She said.

"I know." Grissom said, almost frowning at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

She stormed into the lab with tears threatening to fall down her cheek. Where else could Emily Grissom go without getting bombarded of questions such as "_What happened?_" or "_Do you need to talk?_"

Greg looked up from his microscope to see Emily, her face away from him before he dug his eyes into the scope again.

"You alright?" he asked.

"NOT NOW NEWBIE!!" she yelled, a tear falling down her cheek.

Greg looked up from his microscope shocked, he had been working here for only a month and Emily Grissom never yelled or screamed at anybody or him.

"…it's Greg," he muttered quietly.

Emily turned around in anger "Excuse me?" she hissed.

"My name's Greg." He whispered, looking back down at the microscope.

Emily sniffed, her tear stained eyes and cheeks showing themselves as she calmed down "I'm sorry." She said as she walked over to the microscope.

Greg nodded "What's going on?" he asked, looking back at the microscope again, comparing evidence.

"My dad," Emily muttered, sitting down on the stool next to Greg.

The lab rat nodded "Uh-huh…you guys get into a fight?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "…he puts everything before me. It makes me so mad because all he cares about is work and his bug collection." She told him.

Greg sighed "…maybe if you grew another set of arms he'd be a little more interested." He said, trying to cheer her up.

He looked away from the microscope to see Emily glaring at him "…sorry…" he said. "Well, what do you like to do?" he asked.

Emily thought about it for a moment, imagining her favorite thing to do "…I like to blow shit up…" she said subconsciously, not realizing what she just said.

Greg laughed "Are you serious?" he asked.

"I like Chemistry, I like experimenting, I like using my hands and answering question: like, why do men always think about sex?" Emily said.

Greg thought for a moment "I don't know, maybe you should open up a text book." He said, nudging her for a moment "But…you're a girl, and you're Fourteen."

"Fifteen, I'm Fifteen…" she said.

Greg shook his head "NOO, you're Fourteen!" he argued.

Emily rolled her eyes "I'll be Fifteen next week." She said.

"Whatever, look, Emily, I don't know what's going on between you and your dad, but I'm pretty sure he loves you. Even if you don't look anything like him." He said, with a goofy smile on his face.

Emily sighed "I'm adopted." She said.

Greg nodded "…right…I forgot about that." He said, covering his butt.


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

Emily had taken a break from going to the lab on a Wednesday afternoon, she was 16 and her carefree attitude made the people around her nervous.

She was finishing her Physics homework when the doorbell rang, she looked at the clock on the wall, it was only 3.15 and nobody ever came to the house, including her friends.

Emily sighed as she put her book down and got up from the floor, she walked towards the door where someone began to knock on the door as they waited for Emily to answer it.

The Maple door swung open and Emily couldn't believe what she was looking at.

Identical features with the same piercing blue eyes with dyed raven black hair staring back at her, the 'Joan Jett' looking girl on Emily's front porch took in a deep breathe as she looked at her twin.

"…can I help you?" Emily asked, just as surprised.

The girl took in another deep breathe "Emily Grissom?" the girl asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah?" she said, worried of how everything would end up.

"My name is Veronica, Veronica Shepard. And I'm your twin sister…" she said, looking at Emily with all seriousness.

Emily didn't know what to do as she looked Veronica up and down several times "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm an only child." Emily said, before closing the door.

"Oh my god," Emily whispered, leaning against the door and turning to the nightstand table with the phone sitting in its cradle. Who was she going to call, who COULD she call after an event like that?

Nick answered his cell phone, he didn't recognize the number but he couldn't refuse a phone call "Stokes," he said.

Emily told him everything, about how she probably hallucinated the whole thing but couldn't be sure. Nick agreed to come over with Warrick and help her chill out.

Though, the following events would make for a very long and tragic night.

* * *

Nick was on the phone with Grissom, while watching Emily play cards with Warrick as he explained to Grissom that he thought Emily had had a nervous breakdown, or better yet, had something slipped in her drink.

Grissom and Nick talked for awhile before the doorbell rang, everyone turned to the door as Nick cleared his throat.

"Uhh, Grissom, let me call you right back." He said, before hanging up his cell phone and walking towards the front door.

Warrick and Emily halted their game of 21, and watched Nick open the door to see two people at it, the 'twin' and an older woman.

Nick looked at Veronica, he looked at the older woman "Yes?" he asked, almost stepping out onto the porch.

The older woman's grim look didn't keep Nick at bay "My name is Bonnie, and this is my estranged niece, Veronica. We're here to see Emily." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry, Emily is currently indisposed at the moment and can't come to the door." He said, looking inside the house, giving Warrick a signal to 'hide' Emily from the view.

Bonnie sighed "I'm sorry, and who are you?" she asked, her snooty tone made Nick suspicious.

Nick smirked "My name is Nick Stokes, and I work with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I'm currently Emily Grissom's guardian while her father is at work…now I'm telling you to please, leave." He said.

Emily couldn't help but listen from the kitchen, she turned to Warrick as she began to shake from the fear of everything.

Warrick held Emily closely as she listened closely to Nick begin to argue with Emily's 'aunt and twin sister'.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Nick yelled, slamming the door as he walked into the kitchen, Emily was in shock and Warrick was trying to keep her under control.

Nick sighed "You alright, Ems?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "This can't be happening, somebody's looking for me…somebody's tracking me down." She explained to the CSI's in her house.

Warrick sighed as he sat Emily down at the kitchen table "…you mean, you're not curious as to who your mom is? Or if you have any siblings?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Emily shook her head, she crossed her legs "I'm quite content with my life, Gil Grissom and his team of misfits are all I need," She said, taking in a deep breathe "I just, I don't get it. Why look for me when there's a bigger fish to catch?" she asked.

Nick smiled "Emily," he asked, Emily looked up at him "You wanna go get some pancakes?" he asked.

"Pancakes would be really nice," she said, slowly getting up from the table with Warrick who smiled at her.

* * *

It was a few hours later, the three of them were laughing in a booth at a diner while attempting to literally eat every bite of their meals.

Emily laughed as Warrick teased her about her long brown hair "Yeah, you can just pin it up like this," he said, grabbing her hair and pulling it up as high as he could "…you'd be adorable!" he said.

Warrick laughed as he pushed around his bacon for a moment, Nick smiled as he looked at Emily "So, Emily, you got an idea about what colleges you wanna go to?" he asked.

"I don't know, dad wants me to go to an Ivy League school." Emily said, pushing around her last half-eaten pancake.

Nick cocked an eye brow "Yeah, but aren't those schools on like the other side of the country?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Maybe he wants to get rid of me for a couple of years?" she asked, taking another sip at her coffee.

Nick shook her head, about to comment when his cell phone began to ring "Hold that thought," he said, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Stokes," he answered, he was a bit taken back by whomever it was on the other end "What? Gil, what are you---?"

Emily and Warrick looked at each other, then at Nick who stared right at Emily "No, she's not…NO, she's not Gil…*Grissom*…she's not! Grissom, I'm looking right at her!...Grissom?...Grissom?" he asked before hanging up the phone.

Nick looked out the window for a moment to think, Emily bit her lip "Everything okay?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment "…I think we need to go to the lab." He muttered.

**Wanna know what happens next? What Grissom was talking about?...Comment, and part 2 shall appear!**


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

Emily, Nick, and Warrick were walking down the halls, the eerie feeling in the office was noticeable with everyone glaring at Emily in shock.

It wasn't until Greg showed up the three of them figured out what was going on.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Greg yelled, grabbing Emily and squeezing her tightly as he rocked her side to side.

Emily was confused as she slowly wrapped her arms around Greg "…yeah…" she said, her tone of voice just as confused.

Nick cleared his throat "Greg!" he said.

Greg put her down and sighed "Oh my god, I can't believe it! They said you were dead and Grissom was freaking out…and…wow!" he said, Greg didn't know what to say exactly.

Emily was in shock "What?" she said, Nick and Warrick pulled her back before serious damage control had to be enforced.

"Greg, shut up!" Nick said, walking Emily into Grissom's office where it remained empty for most of the night.

Warrick and Nick paced Grissom's office as Emily sat in Grissom's chair, examining paper work that was starting to pile up on his desk.

The silence consumed the room until the harsh footsteps that belonged to Grissom walked into his office. They looked up from their gazing spots to see Grissom, worried but relieved as he saw Emily.

"Oh, thank god!" Grissom said, walking up to Emily as she got up from the desk.

Grissom held onto Emily tightly as he buried her face into his chest, Warrick and Nick watched the rather awkward and tender moment as Emily managed to wrap her arm around Grissom, who was crushing her, and pat his back.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked, pulling away from the hug to examine Emily to make sure she wasn't injured or harmed.

Emily nodded "Yeah, I'm fine…" she said, crossing her arms.

Nick cleared his throat "Uhh, Grissom? You wanna tell us what the hell is going on?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Grissom looked at Emily, then at Nick and Warrick "We found a young girl's body on the strip. She looked identical to Emily." He explained.

"My twin," Emily implied, looking at Grissom who stared at her "Veronica. That's what she told me her name was when she showed up at our doorstep tonight." Emily said.

Grissom nodded "She's dead, Emily." He told her.

Emily nodded "It figures." She muttered before running out of the office and down the hallway.

Nick, Warrick, and Grissom watched her run out of sight before turning back to one another "An older woman came by later with 'Veronica'…said she was Emily's aunt." Nick told Grissom.

Warrick nodded "Yeah, she sounded French." He went on to say.

Grissom nodded "What did she look like?" he asked Nick.

"5'7, bright red hair…long. Pale skin, brown eyes. Was wearing a denim jacket with jeans and a t-shirt…I think it was Pink." Nick said, looking down at the floor. He couldn't look at Grissom anymore.

Warrick sighed "I'm going to go find Emily, make sure she's okay…" he said, beginning to walk out of the office.

Nick and Grissom stared at each other, Grissom sat on his desk as he thought about everything "…what's going to happen if this gets out of hand? What if her mother shows up?" Grissom thought out loud.

"This is isn't going to get out of hand…and there is no way in hell I'm going to let some hootchie mama come and snatch your daughter…" Nick said before storming out of the office.

Grissom sighed "Oh, what a night." He muttered.

Emily ran into the morgue, she was out of breath as she saw it. The body that was bloody and naked, lying still on a tray waiting to be cut up.

The morgue was empty, Dr. Robbins hadn't arrived yet and he probably would be there any minute then.

Emily walked towards the body and looked at it closely. Her blue eyes were wide open, but where blank as she looked up at the ceiling. Veronica Shepard was dead and Emily felt like all of this was an out-of-body experience.

Like it was HER on the slab.

The doors opened, Doc was coming and he wouldn't be too happy with Emily in there, she knew from past attempts to watch an autopsy.

Emily panicked, she looked around as she hid under the table and watched as Doc Robbins walked into the morgue with his cane, limping over to the body.

This was one autopsy Emily Grissom didn't want to be a part of in anyway, but it was too late to escape, the Doc was in.

"Well, better you than her." Robbins said, putting his cane down and turning on the stereo to The Sex Pistols, there were different styles of music for different styles of autopsy. Emily knew this.

Emily covered her mouth, trying to balance herself on the cold metal beam that she was sitting on, trying to go undetected as Doc started up the saw.

"Oh my god," Emily whispered to herself as she listened to the blade touching the body as it sliced it open.

The visual image in her head made Emily covered her eyes while shutting them tightly, trying to picture butterflies or Greg Sanders naked, that could possibly take the edge off.

Emily was too focused on trying to think of something else that she almost lost her balance on the beam when somebody else walked into the morgue.

"Grissom," Doc said, turning off the saw as he looked at him, Emily did too from under the table.

Grissom looked at the body, disturbed and upset as he walked out of the morgue.

Doc sighed "…you're really not making this easy for anybody, are you?" he asked the body, before starting the saw back and cutting the body even more.

Emily covered her mouth as she listened, it had been a good 30 minutes on the saw before Doc stopped, then David walked in with an upset look on his face.

"This must make you feel terrible," David implied.

Doc shook his head as he put the saw down "Not as bad as for Ms. Shepard as I do for Grissom."

David nodded "Well, Emily is missing. She walked out of Grissom's office, nobody's seen her since…and that was at least two hours ago." David said.

It was silent in the morgue for a moment.


	5. Chapter 3 Part Three

Warrick and Nick were on a full fledge search for Emily, asking every Lab Tech, every day shifter, and every security guard if they had seen Emily Grissom.

Nobody had seen her.

They went to the morgue, walking in on David and Doc Robbins pulling apart Veronica's ribs.

"Have you guys seen Emily?" Nick asked.

Doc shook his head "Like she'd be in here?" he chuckled for a moment as he put Veronica's ribs on a towel.

They both walked out, Emily was about to lose it. This was becoming a serious out-of-body experience and Emily couldn't keep her hand on her mouth anymore, her stomach began to turn and she thought she was going to be sick.

Emily lost her balance and fell out from under the table, she was 'out of it' as David gasped "Oh my god, Emily!"

Doc came around the table to see Emily on the floor, she was getting dizzy as she saw the blood on Doc's apron.

"You gotta stop, Doc…you're killing me. Quit cutting me up." Emily muttered, her eyes rolling slowly.

Doc looked at David "Don't just stand there! Put her on a table!" he said, grabbing his cane as he watched David picked her up and placed her on a morgue table.

Emily looked around, she turned to Veronica's body, open wide for the world to see, Emily screamed as she looked at Doc "Don't cut me up!! Please!!!" she begged.

"Get Grissom!" Doc instructed David, who wasted no time running out of the morgue to fetch Emily's father.

Emily cried "I'm alive, doc!" she said.

Doc nodded as he stroke Emily's head "I know," he told her.

"No…you can't cut me up. I'm alive, don't do this to me!" Emily begged.

Doc sighed as he stroked her hair some more "You're alright…I promise, you're dad is coming, Emily." He told her.

Grissom and David came running through the doors, tears streaming down Emily's face as Grissom nudged Doc out of the way "Where was she?" he asked.

"Under the table, she must've been there for a long time because she was looking kind of Green for awhile." David told Grissom.

Doc cleared his throat "Probably when I started the autopsy…" he suggested.

Grissom sighed as he picked Emily up from under the table "…finish the autopsy…" he demanded, carrying Emily out of the morgue.

Doc and David looked at each other for a moment before Doc shook his head "I hate my job…" he said.

Grissom carried Emily into his office, Warrick and Nick were right behind him as Grissom placed Emily down on the couch.

"Dad…" she cried, not letting go of his hand.

Nick and Warrick left the room as Emily began to catch her breathe, she looked at Grissom and took in a deep breathe "I was four, and I was alone…why did you take me?" she asked.

Grissom sighed as he scooted enough room on the couch for himself as he looked at Emily "I was four…I had been shipped everywhere in the country, why did you?" she asked again.

"…because, you were special, Emily. You were scared, but still willing to help." He explained to her.

Emily took in another deep breathe "But I was evidence," she said.

Grissom shook his head "No, you were not evidence. You were a witness. And I saw something in you I had never saw in a young child. You're my little girl because you were smart, and witty, and wise." He told her.

Emily calmed down her breathing, Grissom rubbed her hand as he kissed her forehead "You're okay." He told her.

Catherine walked into the room "Grissom," she got his attention "Ecklie wants to see you…" she said.

Grissom looked at Emily and smiled "I'll be right back." He told her, letting go of her hand and getting up from the couch.

"Stay with her," Grissom requested as he walked out of his office.

Catherine smiled as she sat with Emily "Hey, you're alright." She said, reaching across the table to get a tissue, wiping the tears away from Emily's eyes "You're okay…" she said, reassuring Emily.

Ecklie was waiting for Grissom in the lobby of the building "What the hell is going on Gil? I've got a dead 16-year old who for some reasons looks like YOUR daughter, who is currently having a mental breakdown!" he said.

Grissom sighed "Ecklie," he said, staring down his boss as he calmed down.

"What's going on?" Ecklie asked, crossing his arms.

"Emily's twin sister, and her biological aunt came looking for her today. Now, we can't find the aunt but the twin sister, Veronica, is dead." Grissom explained.

Ecklie couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he knew Grissom wasn't joking because he never and the story was too unbelievable to be made up.

Grissom smiled "…now if you'll excuse me," he said as he walked back to his office where Emily had somewhat calmed down and Catherine sat next to her.

Catherine shook her head in disbelief as she slowly stood up from the couch "This has got to be the worst day ever…" she said, almost laughing from how ridiculous it all was.

"…I can imagine worse." He said, watching Emily as she rested with her eyes closed in the dim-lit office.

Nick walked into the office "Grissom," he got his attention "We got her…" he said before walking out of the office.

Grissom looked at Catherine, who crossed her arms "You want me to handle it?" she asked.

"If you can beat Nick to it…" he said, "I'll just watch." He went on to say before sitting down at his desk.

Catherine smiled "Are you waiting for that single moment where you're alone so you can pull your hair out?" she asked.

Grissom sighed "If only." He said, looking up at Catherine who walked out of the office.

Emily turned for a moment, Grissom fiddled with a pen as he thought for a while before getting up and walking out of the office to watch the interrogation.


	6. Chapter 3 Part Four

Grissom walked into a room, a red-headed woman was lighting a cigarette, not caring about what was going on around her.

"Ma'am, there's no smoking in here." Brass said.

The woman laughed "Too late!" she said in a French accent.

Grissom cocked an eye brow as Catherine sighed "So…Ms. Dalby….you wanna explain things?" she asked.

Ms. Dalby laughed "It's Alezae…" she said, taking a puff of her cigarette "…what do you want to know?" she asked.

The door opened, Grissom turned to see Emily walk in and look at her 'aunt'.

"Well, tell us about Veronica." Catherine said, Emily crossed her arms as she watched closely, Grissom putting his arm around her.

Alezea smiled "…she came to me, said she wanted to find her mother…I told her that her mother wouldn't want to see her…and that she probably wouldn't want to see her sister either." She said.

Emily took in a deep breathe, Grissom's grasp on her shoulder tightened.

Catherine nodded "Okay," she said.

"…Veronica decided to find her sister first, and I agreed to help her find her twin sister…went to tons of adoption agencies and when we finally found something to use, Veronica was getting restless to meet her mother." Alezea said.

Grissom sighed "…you don't have to listen to this." He told Emily.

Emily shook her head "No, I have to know." She said, listening to Alezea.

"…we are from France, my sister, who is also my twin, fell in love with a young Marine. Of course the story is the same, they fall in love, she got pregnant, and he left her…my father wanted her to get an abortion, but Avian wanted the twins to live…" Alezea said, turning to the mirror.

Emily sighed "…keep going." She whispered.

Alezea sighed "…so she gave them both up, Veronica and Emily…but it was surprising to find that Emily was adopted, and so Veronica and I came her to Las Vegas to talk her into meeting her mother with Veronica." She explained.

Catherine nodded "Okay, then what happened? Cause Veronica's dead!" she asked.

"…Veronica was becoming impatient, sneaky…turns out she already met Avian. And that pissed me off…I didn't mean to kill her, but it just happened." She said, taking another puff of her cigarette.

Emily lost her breathe, Grissom lost his grip and Emily ran out of the room and down the hall.

Grissom turned back to the interrogation, the cigarette had been put out and Alezea was under arrest, Catherine turned to the mirror. Grissom sighed as he walked out of the room and went after Emily.

His office was empty, Emily's stuff was gone and there was trace of her, and there was certainly no note.

Grissom walked out of his office and looked around for Emily, who still couldn't be found. He saw Nick talking with Warrick casually and went up to both of them.

"Have either of you seen Emily?" he asked.

Nick nodded "Yeah, she left…why?" he asked.

Grissom looked at him intently, Nick dropped his coffee "Oh, shit!" he said, running with Warrick outside of the building.

A deep sigh could be heard from Grissom as he tried to keep up with Nick and Warrick who were already running towards Nick's car.

It started raining, and Emily already admitted to herself that she was lost and wasn't going to stop.

Emily saw a house, a gothic looking house with the lights on. She didn't have anywhere to go, and though the cops would be called if she just casually sat on the front porch, it was better than being killed.

She was soaking wet as she sat on the steps, shivering as she looked around the area. She was cold and she was sure that nobody was ever going to find her, she was lost in her train of negative thinking when the door opened.

"…Emily?" a soft voice asked.

Emily turned to see a woman, black hair, brown eyes, gothic clothing. "How do you know who I am?" Emily asked.

The woman smiled "C'mon inside, lets go." She demanded.

Emily didn't wait around, she got up and walked inside the house that was lit with dim lighting and candles.

The woman took Emily's bag and took off Emily's jacket "I know you're father. He showed me a picture of you, from his wallet. I never thought Gil Grissom would have a picture of loved ones in his wallet.

"Umm, I never got a name from you…" Emily said, looking at the woman as she walked her over to the fireplace.

The woman smiled "Heather…Lady Heather." She said.

Emily cocked an eye brow "…are you like a mistress or something?" she asked.

Lady Heather laughed "No, I'm a dominatrix. Here, take off your clothes so we can get some warm ones on you." She said.

Emily went bug-eyes "No-no-no…no, I'm good." She said, holding on tightly to her soaking clothes, they were dripping.

Heather laughed "Nonsense, c'mon…take 'em off." She said.

"Then turn around." Emily said, paranoid as ever by the stranger that made her feel even more awkward.

Heather sighed and turned around "…Danielle, clean clothes for the Emily, please?" she asked.

Emily looked to see a young girl in leather turn around and exit into another room "So…you know my dad?" she asked.

"Yes, we're friends." Heather said.

Emily took her shirt off "God, this has been such a weird day. Does he…come here often?" she asked, dropping her shirt onto the floor.

Lady Heather smiled "No, he's not a client. But he does drop by periodically with Captain Brass…but sometimes he does come alone." She explained.

Emily's soaking jeans came off "Oh, well that's good." She said, unsure of what to think of the unusual Lady Heather.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, we can call your dad if you want." Heather said, assuring the scared and confused teenager.

Emily sighed, holding her jeans in her hands "Do I have to take everything off?" she asked.

Lady Heather nodded "Yes." She instructed.

"…where's the bathroom?" Emily asked.

Lady Heather laughed "I'll show you.


	7. Chapter 3 Final Part

Grissom called Emily's cell phone at least ten times and she wasn't picking it up at all, or they would go straight to voicemail.

Nick and Warrick were on the other side of town looking for her, but with the pouring rain they didn't expect to find her at all.

"Where are ya Ems?" Nick asked himself, going down another block.

Grissom called the house, nobody answered. Grissom was getting very weary of the whole situation, but he knew he couldn't give up as he got a call from Heather's phone.

"…I can't really talk right now…"

"Why? You looking for somebody?" she asked in her usual tone.

Grissom thought for a moment "…do you have her?" he asked.

"Yes. Clean clothes, cup of tea, waiting patiently…" she said, looking out the window at the rain as Emily sat by the fire.

Grissom sighed "I'll be there in a few minutes." He said before hanging up the phone and calling Nick to cancel the search for Emily.

Lady Heather and Emily glared at each other, Emily yawned and relaxed in the chair some more as Heather smiled.

"…so you're a twin…whose aunt killed yours?" Heather asked, looking at Emily.

Emily nodded, taking another sip of tea "…yeah," she said, gazing off into space "I just…in my mind, it was supposed to be an inside joke. The 'I'm adopted' business…but today it caught up with me, and hit me square in the face." She explained.

Heather smiled "…well your life is the one thing you create for yourself…you can't let one woman and a mirror change how you feel about yourself." She said.

"It reminds me of what I'm not…" Emily said, looking Heather deep into her eyes.

Heather's eye brow cocked "…which is?"

"Not Gil Grissom's biological daughter." Emily said.

Heather nodded as she thought about it "I can only imagine what that would be like…" she said with a soft chuckle.

The door bell rang.

Heather cleared her throat "Excuse me," she said, getting up from her seat and walked to the front door.

A cold breeze came into the house as Heather opened the front door. The wide oak door swung up and she looked into the concerned blue eyes of Gil Grissom.

"Mr. Grissom," she said calmly.

"Lady Heather," Grissom responded.

Heather let Grissom in, Emily was staring at the fire while finishing her tea. Her clothes were still in the dryer and the clothes Heather had given her were kind of big on her.

"Emily!" Grissom gasped, walking up to her and holding her tightly.

Emily just sat there in the chair, too cold and too tired to make anybody part move besides her hand bringing the cup of tea to her lips.

Grissom sighed as he turned to Heather "Thank you, really…" he said, turning back to Emily "Alright, lets go." He told his daughter as he helped her up from the chair.

"…Emily's clothes are still drying, I can have them dropped off tomorrow if you like." Lady Heather said, walking up to Grissom.

Grissom shook his head "No, I'll come by tomorrow." He said, nodding his head.

Heather nodded "Alright then, I'll see you both tomorrow. Hopefully." She said, walking the both of them to the door.

Grissom carried Emily into the house, she was out for the night and Grissom had to rank the day as one of his worst.

Emily was placed on top of her twin bed, Grissom took her shoes off and watched her sleep for a moment before.

It was the first silence for the first time that night. Grissom was unsure about going back to work, but Emily had had a long day so he didn't think she would wake up.

Grissom walked out of the house, he was sure to lock the front door before walking to his SUV where work waited for his return.

He sat in his car and looked at the house, the lights were off and he kept waiting for a light to come on. Emily to wake up, but she never did.

The following week, Emily had gone back to normal and reinstated her routine of hanging in the lab with Greg after school.

Grissom felt it better that way, where he knew where Emily was and who she was hanging out with.

"Mr. Grissom, there's a Mrs. Avian Bernard-Thomas is here to see you…" the front office secretary said.

Grissom was shocked, Avian, Emily's mother, wanted to see him. For what reason, he didn't know. It would either be about wanting Emily back or her sister. Either way, he didn't feel it could end well.

Her eyes were striking blue, pale skin, with brown hair. She was small, and Grissom hated to admit it, but Emily resembled a lot to her mother.

"Mrs. Thomas?" Grissom asked softly.

She looked at him, her smile made him comfortable even if the whole situation was awkward.

"Mr. Grissom?" she asked.

Grissom shook Avian's hand "…how can I help you?" he asked.

Avian nodded "Right. I have something to give to you." She said, handing Grissom a large folder. "I don't need it anymore." She said.

Grissom opened the file, one Polaroid picture of Emily when she was first born, her birth certificate, her foot prints, and her ultrasound.

"I've managed to let go…I think it's only appropriate as her legal guardian for you to have it." Avian said, smiling brightly. Grissom noticed that Avian did not have even a slight French accent.

Avian sighed "…is she smart?" she asked.

Grissom smiled "Very. And she's lovely, she looks a lot like you." He said, closing the folder.

Avian nodded "…I'm glad you found her. I separated them on purpose. Figured, nobody would want to adopt twins." She said.

"Would you like to see her?" Grissom asked.

Avian shook her head in a rush "NO…no, that won't be necessary, I've had enough experience with Veronica." She said, nodding her head, smiling nervously.

"…dad?" Emily asked.

Grissom and Avian turned to see Emily walking towards them, Emily was messing with the sleeve of her shirt as she walked up to them.

"I don't mean to interrupt this conversation, but do you where you put the calculator?" Emily asked her father. Avian couldn't keep her eyes off of her, she didn't even try to not make it obvious that she was staring.

And that made Emily feel uncomfortable.

Grissom thought "…did you check my bookshelf?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "No…" she said, slowly walking away from them. Emily stopped and looked over her shoulder, Avian and Emily sharing a glance. Emily smiled as she slightly waved at Avian before turning back and walked into the lab.

Avian let all her air out of her mouth "She's beautiful," she said.

Grissom nodded "She is, she's a very smart young lady." He said, looking at Avian.

"…you'll never hear from me ever again, Mr. Grissom." She said, before grabbing her bag and walking out of the office.

Grissom looked at where Avian stood, he looked down at the folder and sighed. It was a very eye opening experience for him.


	8. Four

Emily was halfway across the building when she realized she forgot her homework in the lab, she couldn't forget her homework again.

She turned around and walked to the lab, Greg turned to Emily with a worried look on his face.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

The lab exploded. The both of them were pushed out of the lab, Greg landed on the floor while Emily flew into the wall, then slid onto the floor.

Emily blinked as she looked ahead of her, Greg looked up and around before letting his head hit the ground.

"…Greg…" Emily whispered, slowly getting up.

It hurt for her to breathe, her ankle hurt, and she couldn't carry her backpack anymore.

Emily grabbed her wallet and began to limp out of the building. She was going to be late for school, but she couldn't miss school completely.

Mr. Karrasik's Physics class was having a discussion as Emily walked in.

She was dirty, bleeding, and bruised as the class glared at her, Emily was in pain but she couldn't scream, let alone open her mouth.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mr. Karrasik asked.

Emily shook her head, she began to limo towards her desk as two football players helped her to her desk.

"Carl, get the nurse." The teacher requested.

The football player nodded and walked out of the room.

The class continued to glare at Emily as she sighed "The crime lab exploded, and I got caught in the explosion." She explained.

Mr. Karrasik shook his head "Why didn't you stay there?" he asked.

"Because I can't miss anymore school…" Emily said.

Grissom walked into the hospital, it was getting harder to for Emily to breathe and talk so they took her to the hospital.

Emily was lying in a hospital bed, gown and all as Grissom walked into the room. The bruises were getting more noticeable and he could see all the pain that Emily was in just by looking at her.

"Gil Grissom?" a doctor asked, guiding Grissom outside of the room to update him on Emily's condition.

Grissom crossed his arms "What happened?"

"Mr. Grissom, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" the doctor asked.

Grissom looked at the doctor "I saw her yesterday afternoon, before I went to work, right after she came home from school." He said.

The doctor nodded "We need to take Emily into surgery immediately." He said.

Grissom cocked an eye brow "I don't understand…why?" he asked.

"Emily has sustained serious injuries. A fractures ankle, bruises all down her back, two broken ribs, and a popped lung." The doctor said.

Grissom shook his head "…broken ribs? Fractured ankle? Was she in an accident?" he asked, Grissom was undoubtedly lost about what was going on.

The doctor sighed "The popped lung was caused by one of the broken ribs, we're gonna go in and adjust the rib so the chance of more damage to the lung is minimal or none." The doctor explained.

"…you need my consent…" Grissom said.

The doctor nodded "Yes. We do. It's my understanding that her injuries are from the explosion of the Las Vegas Crime Lab earlier today…" he said.

Grissom sighed "Alright, I consent." He said, looking at Emily "Can I see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded "Yes, you may. We're gonna get her ready for surgery so you'll only have five minutes."

Grissom wasted no time walking into Emily's room, she was tired and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"What were you thinking leaving the lab?" he whispered to her.

Emily was almost heaving, she squeaked a little as she opened her mouth to talk "…because I didn't want you to know that I was there…" she whispered, she was in pain as she spoke.

Grissom flinched as he took her hand "Don't talk…they're about to prep you for surgery." He told her.

Emily took in a deep breathe "…Greg…is Greg…okay?" she managed to get out.

"He's going to be fine. I'll let him know you're down the hall…" Grissom told Emily, trying to keep her spirits up.

Emily smiled "Really?" she squeaked.

Grissom nodded "Really." He told her.

"…tell him I love him…" she said in a slow sarcastic tone, she began to wince in pain as she adjusted her position.

Grissom smiled "I will…I'll be in the hall if you need anything, so relax." He told her, stroking her hand before getting up and out of his seat.

"Dad…" Emily whispered, reaching out for him with her right hand.

Grissom turned back to her, he walked towards her. Emily was tired, she didn't want to talk anymore.

Emily took in a deep breathe, she squeaked. Grissom tried hard not to laugh at her squeakiness as he looked at Emily.

"…tell Greg, I love him…" she said.

Grissom smiled "I will…I'll see you later." He said.

Emily nodded "Bye, dad…" she whispered, turning away and closing her eyes to rest.

Grissom walked out of the room, Catherine and Warrick stood outside the door and sighed as they all glared at each other.

"…burning plastic, Greg he smelt it before the explosion." Catherine said, crossing her arms. Warrick leaned against the wall, looking at Grissom.

Grissom nodded, he looked at Emily, then back at Emily "Well, if you find anything out, keep me posted." He said.

Warrick looked in the room, watching Emily before turning back to Grissom "…what's Emily doing here?" he asked.

Catherine looked in the room, she gasped as she looked at the broken and bruised girl "…what happened?" she asked.

Grissom was confused "…Greg didn't tell you she was in the lab?" he asked.

They both shook their head "No…didn't even mention she was at the lab, period!" Catherine said.

"…well, understandable. She has to go into surgery, her broken rib popped her lung…" Grissom said, in his sarcastic tone, he was not amused with the situation.

Warrick looked at Grissom "She get by a car?" he asked.

"She was in the lab, point blank next to Greg when it exploded…" Grissom said.

Catherine and Warrick gasped "We'll get to the bottom of it as soon as possible, Gil." Catherine said, walking away with Warrick behind her.

Grissom looked at Emily, he was going to kill whoever blew up the lab.


	9. Five

Emily was in a lot of pain after the surgery, granted she had just been cut open and a rib had been relocated.

Her whole leg was in a cast, she guessed the doctor got it wrong, that her whole leg was fractured.

Sitting up was also painful, but lying straight down made her feel weird.

Emily looked around, there was a wheelchair by the room entrance. The teenager wasted no time getting out of bed and limping towards the wheelchair.

She sat slowly, her rib hurt as she took in a deep breathe…more pain.

Her voice was a simple squeak, just like a little rubber duck for a bathtub. Emily sighed as she rolled out of the room.

One hand on the wheel, the other on her I.V drip.

Emily slowly rolled her way down the hall to visit Greg, but a nurse caught her.

"Need some help?" the nurse asked, rolling her even faster to Greg's room. His room was dim of any light and she was pretty sure she could see the spikes of his dory hair-do.

The nurse strolled Emily in, Greg was asleep but Emily didn't care. He was alive of all things!

"Alright, Ms. Grissom…back to your room." The nurse said, turning Emily around and taking her back to her room.

Emily groaned as she looked around the hospital, she was getting used to coming here once or twice a year for random things.

Emily had quit eating, it hurt for her to swallow and she could feel everything fall into her digestive system.

Her doctor sighed "…well, you can't starve! Maybe we can try intravenous?" he asked.

Emily shook her head, giving him an 'I can't believe you'd suggest that' look.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, he knew Emily's blood sugar was dropping a little more every day, he noticed her shaking more and more by the day.

"…we can always give you Jell-O." he suggested.

Emily thought about it, she grabbed the note pad by her bed and began to write, and showed it to her doctor.

"…call my dad, please?" the doctor read out loud, he looked at Emily and nodded "Alright, I'll let him know he's needed." He said, before walking out of the room.

The nurse looked at Emily and smiled "…anything else?" she asked.

Emily shook her head, turning away from the nurse.

Grissom was unable to be reached, it didn't surprise Emily in any way. It was a little after midnight, and except for her friends, Jessica and Amber, stopping by, nothing much happened.

Catherine walked into her room and smiled, she looked beat, and Emily could understand the feeling.

"Hey! You're awake." Catherine said, grabbed a chair and sitting by Emily.

Emily smiled, not saying anything as she looked at Catherine.

"Still hurt?" Catherine asked.

Emily nodded.

Catherine smiled "Well, we know you were in the lab when it exploded. And we need to ask you a couple of questions." She said.

"…we?" Emily squeaked softly, taking in a deep breathe afterwards.

Catherine nodded "Warrick's coming." She said.

Warrick strolled in awhile later, with a bundle of flowers in a vase, he smiled as he put the vase next to her bed and rubbed her arm.

"Hey, you look better!" he told her, standing next to Catherine.

Emily smiled as she looked at the both of them, asking their questions, and Emily tried to talk as much as she could.

Grissom walked into Emily's room. It was 5 in the morning and he had just left work. He had his briefcase with him as he looked at Emily.

She had been doing homework, with her pen on the floor and her Math book on her lap as she slept heavily.

Grissom smiled as he grabbed her homework supplies and put them away, he noticed the flowers that Warrick left and took in a deep breathe.

At least everyone was checking up on her every once in awhile.

The nurse walked into the room and cleared her throat "Mr. Grissom? A word?" she asked.

Grissom got up and left the room with the nurse, she smiled at Grissom as she closed Emily's door.

"Mr. Grissom, during surgery, we notice 2nd Degree burns on her chest. We noticed, when we admitted her, that her clothes had been burnt though." The nurse said.

Grissom looked at the nurse "You're telling me, that when you checked my daughter for injuries, you just happened to overlook these burns on her chest?" he asked.

The nurse sighed "They weren't there when we admitted her." She said.

Grissom wasn't sure to be insulted or flabbergasted. No burns until hours after the incident.

"…may I see her clothes?" he asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded "Yes, I'll let her doctor know you've requested them." She said, nodding before walking away from Grissom.

Grissom walked back into Emily's room, she was still asleep as he watched her sleep. He looked at his watch, 5: 45 a.m.

"Hodges said he found Lye on her shirt, inside and out of it. Which could explain the holes in her shirt…and the burns." Catherine told Grissom over the phone.

Grissom sighed "Alright, thanks, Catherine." He said before hanging up the phone.

Emily looked at Grissom, she sighed heavily "…could have transferred from the explosion." She squeaked.

"…I guess so." Grissom said, like he was going to tell his daughter a serious chemical exploded onto her clothes and skin.

Grissom looked at Emily "Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, she looked out the large window of her room. She was enjoying the lovely view of the large city as she smiled.

Grissom couldn't withstand the silence as he looked at his daughter "…I'm gonna go get us something to eat. Italian sound good?" he asked, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah." Emily softly squeaked as she kept her eyes on the view.

Grissom sighed "Alright, I'll be back in a bit." He told her.

Emily nodded.


	10. Six

Emily was in bed, Grissom was at work, yet again, as Emily watched the city lights from the hospital bed that she was lying in when Catherine slowly walked in.

Catherine looked remorseful and guilty as she smiled at Emily and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Catherine asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, she had the pen and pad of paper on her lab ready for conversation with Catherine. Emily couldn't stand the pain in her chest when she managed a squeak.

Nick had stopped by, resulting in him calling her 'Squeak' for the rest of the time of his visit. Which is another reason why Emily used the pad.

Catherine smiled "…I figured out what happened in the Lab." She said, looking upset at Emily, who smiled.

"…umm, how do I say this?" she asked.

Emily wrote on her pad '…is was Greg, wasn't it?' she wrote.

Catherine laughed "No…it wasn't Greg. It was me." She confessed.

Emily's eye brow cocked, she put the pen and pad down as she listened to Catherine explain everything to her.

Greg was watching Emily dance in the temporary lab, he couldn't help but laugh as Emily performed this funky one-footed dance.

"You're good…you'd be a great one-legged stripper!" Greg said, turning off the music.

Emily's leg was still in a cast, but she could talk in small quantities, her rib still hurt even if the accident was weeks ago.

"…well, I'm glad you enjoy my entertainment." She said, grabbing her backpack and patted Greg on the back "I should get going." She said.

Greg waved as she limped out of the lab.

Emily was walking out of the lab and out of the building when she tripped over her own cast and fell on the floor.

The broken rib pounding on her nerves as she held in her scream.

"…oww…." Emily managed to whimper out as she tried to pick herself up, but was having a hard time getting up from the slipping of her cast.

She could hear somebody laughing, she turned and looked up to see Grissom laughing at her as he held a file in his hand.

"I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for you, or to laugh at how pathetic you look…" he said, laughing out loud as everyone around them turned to Grissom in confusion.

Emily rolled her eyes "Just help me…" she said.

Grissom sighed as he put the file down and helped Emily pick herself up.

"Careful of the rib." Emily said, slowly getting up off of the floor as Grissom tried to control his laughter.

Grissom started laughing in Emily's face as she grabbed her bag and shook his head "Not funny…" she said.

"…it's a little funny!" Grissom said, patting Emily on the back.

Emily sighed "Fine…whatever, can I have cab money?" she asked.

Grissom thought for a second before responding "No." he said, putting his arm around Emily and turned to Nick.

"Nicky, can you give Ms. Emily here a ride home." Grissom requested.

Nick nodded "Yeah, sure thing Gil." He said.

Grissom turned to Emily and smiled "…I'm having you chauffeured home." He said, before walking away.

Emily sighed as Nick walked up to her with car keys in his hands "You ready?"

"I've been patient, I've been good. Tried to keep my hands on the table. It's gettin' hard this holdin' back, if you know what I mean! I'm sure you'll understand my point of view,  
we know each other mentally, you gotta know that you're bringin' out the animal in me…" Emily sang in the car.

The windows were down and Olivia Newton-John's 'Physical' was playing on the radio and neither Nick nor Emily could resist while stopped at the long red light.

"Let's get physical, physical! I wanna get physical, let's get into physical. Let me hear your body talk, your body talk. Let me hear your body talk." Nick and Emily sang together with not a car who was watching them.

What they didn't know was that Catherine was in her car right next to them and listening to the whole thing while trying to hold back her laughter.

Nick kept singing as he turned to see Catherine watching the both of them, her sunglasses on and her boxed-in laughter waiting to burst.

He flinched and quit singing while turning the music down.

"HEY!" Emily whined.

Nick nodded at Catherine "Hey Cath…"

Catherine began laughing out loud "You realize the lab is gonna hear ALL about this when I get back, right?" she asked.

Nick sighed "You do what you go to do." He said, and right then the light turned Green and off Nick went in his black SUV.

Nick dropped Emily off at the Grissom house and went on his way, back to the lab where his humility would be at stake, depending on how many people Catherine managed to tell.

Emily opened the door and Hank nudged against the disabled teenager.

"HANK…" Emily yelled, getting the large dog off of her.

Hank got off of Emily and followed her into the living room where the fell into the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table, a rare delicacy since her father didn't allow it at all, when he was home.

Emily turned on the TV and let Hank on the couch, which was another big no-no with Grissom.

The dog and his teenage companion sat and channel surfed until Emily saw a humorous show about to come on.

"Look Hank, Oprah!" Emily said sarcastically, turning to the dog who gave her a rather sad look.

Emily giggled as she scratched the dog behind his ear "I'm kidding…how about All My Children?" she asked, turning the channel to the soap operas.

Hank growled at the TV as Emily turned to him in shock "Fine, we'll watch Nickelodeon." She said, turning the channel a few ways and found an old favorite on the TV.

"I love this show." Emily said to herself as she put the remote down. Hank then proceeded to rest his head in Emily's lap as he watched TV with her.


	11. Seven

It was a lovely Saturday morning, the breeze was easy and everything felt so lively as Emily walked up to Lady Heather's home.

The Dominatrix headquarters that Grissom forbid her from, but Emily was intrigued by unknown opinions on her own part.

Emily knocked on the door and waited patiently for somebody to answer and hopefully let her in.

Heather opened the door, she looked at Emily shocked "Does your father know you're here?" she asked.

"No." Emily said, bluntly.

Heather smiled, letting the door wide open for Emily to enter "Well then, what brings you here on this lovely morning?" she asked.

Emily was awkward, now that she was in the territory, asking for a peep seemed embarrassing.

"Well, umm…I was just wondering if…umm…" Emily couldn't get it out.

"Use your words…" Heather said in a calm and collect voice.

Emily whined "I was wondering if I could watch the dominatrix…" she said, she looked down and away from Heather.

Heather chuckled "How old are you, Emily?" she asked.

"I'm 14." Emily said.

Heather smiled "…ahh, the perfect age of a teenage girl…puberty is a very stressful thing…" she said.

Emily nodded "Yes." She said.

"I don't know if I can…" Lady Heather remarked, turning to Emily with all seriousness.

Emily sighed "Please? We don't have to tell anybody…"

Heather thought for a moment "Actually, I have a better idea…"

"You want me to what?" Emily asked, letting Lady Heather hand her a leather whip.

Heather smiled "I want you to spank her!"

Emily turned to the young Dominatrix sitting before her, then turned back to Lady Heather "Is she okay with this?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter what she thinks…" Heather said, staring at Emily.

Emily shook her head "It matters me, do I really wanna spank somebody who doesn't want to participate in this lesson?"

"…are you okay with this?" Emily asked the Dominatrix, who just smiled at Emily.

Heather cleared her throat "Emily…"

"Sorry…" Emily said.

Heather nodded as she thought for a moment "A dominatrix is a woman who dominates in a relationship or sexual encounter…now while I hope you aren't sexually active, this could be a good exercise for future relationships…maybe a healthy stress relief routine." She said.

Emily nodded "Okay." She said.

"…is there anybody at school you like? Anybody who you're mad at…who's not your father?" Heather asked.

Emily nodded "…Greg…" she muttered.

Heather smiled "Okay, Greg…who's Greg?" she asked.

"He's a lab tech…" Emily muttered.

"…at the lab?" Heather asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah, we got into a fight last night…" she said.

Heather crossed her arms "About what?" she asked.

"The fact that I manipulate him…but it's like, I'm fucking 14! How can a 14 year old take advantage of a 20-something?" Emily asked, getting frustrated.

Lady Heather watched Emily twist the whip as she thought about it more, Heather could see the fight replaying in her head.

"Alright…" Heather said, guiding Emily's arm to whip the dominatrix, Emily flinched from the crack it made.

Heather laughed as she looked at Emily "How did that feel?" she asked.

"Awesome…" Emily said, whipping the Dominatrix again.

Emily sat with Lady Heather while drinking tea, they both talked as they enjoyed the garden that they were watching.

"It's nice talking to someone so close to Gil Grissom…I can only imagine what it's like to live with him, and be raised by him." Heather said, putting her tea cup down.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "It's okay…sometimes it feels like there's no connection, like there's nothing there. And the feelings get stronger the older I get…but at the same time, we grow stronger." She said.

Heather smiled "Does he want you to become a CSI, like himself?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'd rather be a Lab Rat…like Greg!" Emily said, sipping on her tea.

Lady Heather tilted her head "Lab Rat? And what would you specialize in?" she asked.

Emily smiled "DNA…I mean, I hang with Greg…he's opened this new world for me. I mean, before we became friends, I didn't know what I wanted to do…" she said.

"Well, you're 14, you're not supposed to know. But it sounds like you've got an idea…and a love interest." Heather said, smiling softly.

Emily shook from the image "I'm not in love with Greg Sanders…he's so much older than me, and better looking than I will ever be. He wouldn't be into me and not just because I'm 14!" she said.

Heather sighed "Well, hopefully one day he'll see the potential…when you're older!" she said, chuckling for a moment.

Emily nodded "Me too." She said.

Emily walked into the house, Hank barked as Grissom walked out of the kitchen "Where have you been?" he asked.

"…out?" Emily said.

Grissom sighed "You could have called…I come home, you're not here…it worries me when you don't tell me where you are." He said.

"Dad, you don't want to know where I've been…" Emily said, sitting on the couch.

Grissom walked up to Emily "And where have you been, Ms. Emily?" he said.

Emily smiled nervously "Lady Heather's…" she said.

Grissom balled up his anger for a moment "You shouldn't be going over there…that is a business that you have no means to be involved in!" he said.

"Too late." Emily said, getting up off the couch.

Grissom groaned "Don't tell me she recruited you…" he said, following her into the kitchen.

"No, dad…" Emily said, washing her hands.

Grissom sighed "Just…please don't go over there anymore…that woman can't tolerate you forever!" he said, pulling dinner out of the oven.

Emily sighed "Okay." She said in her teenager tone, crossing her arms.

It was quiet in the house for a moment "…so what did you do at Lady Heather's?" he asked.

Emily laughed, then took it back as Grissom looked at her confused, Emily smiled "Umm, stress exercises, and we had tea and talked about the lab and you." She said.

Grissom sighed "That's nice." He said in an unamused tone.

Emily smiled "Don't worry, dad. I won't tell her you have a big crush on her…" she said, walking into the back hallway towards her room.


	12. Eight

"He's not?...well, when he gets in can you have him call Emily?" Emily asked, trying to get a hold of Grissom, but he was out.

Emily smiled "Thanks." She said, hanging up her cell phone and throwing it on the couch.

It was too late for Emily to be up on a school night, but Emily couldn't sleep since looking into the eyes of a rather wanted man.

She had looked Paul Millander in the eyes, and it ruined a good nights sleep for her.

All the lights were on in the house as she walked around the house aimlessly, there was no favorite stuffed animal to cuddle with, no, not tonight.

Emily played music and played with Hank as she waited for Grissom to call her back, or better yet, she wished he could feel her fear with his 'Grissom-Spidey-Senses' and come straight home.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and the lights were on. Yet, it surprised Emily when the doorbell rang.

She was in the kitchen making Mac and Cheese, as the ring echoed through the house, Hank thought it was strange too.

Emily grabbed a knife and walked towards the front door, she knew she shouldn't open it. But it must've been serious at 2 in the morning.

Hank followed the 14-year old to the door as she opened it, and there he was.

Paul Millander smiled at the young girl as he looked into the house before looking back at Emily.

"Is your father home?" he asked.

Emily shook her head "He'll be gone all night." She remarked.

Paul nodded "What time will he be home, exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Emily spat, kind of annoyed with the man who was the reason behind her nightmares.

Emily sighed "Look, I can't really let you in, and my father is also looking for YOU…so why don't you just go somewhere more noticeable?" she asked before closing the door.

That is, before Paul caught it.

"Now-now…there's no need to be uncivil…" Paul said, pushing himself inside the house.

Emily had her knife ready, and Hank was ready to pounce as Paul Millander entered the Grissom house.

She jabbed at him, but Paul grabbed her wrist and forced her to drop it, Hank was beginning to growl.

"Emily…" Paul said, trying to talk her down.

Emily tried to pull away from Paul, but he wouldn't let go of her hand as he bent down and picked up the knife.

Paul chuckled "Now, Emily…this is not a toy, you could hurt somebody, or yourself with this…" he said, taunting her with the knife.

Emily watched closely as Paul waved the knife around her while holding onto her wrist "Oh, give me a fucking break!" Emily said.

Paul stabbed Emily, she screamed in pain, she never thought something going through her skin could be so painful.

Hank barked loudly, Paul let go of Emily's wrist as retracted the blade from Emily's side.

Emily was pretty sure he got her Appendix.

"Now, look at you! You're a mess…and look at the mess you're making on the carpet!" Paul said, charging at Emily and stabbed her again in the stomach.

Emily fell to the floor, bleeding everywhere as Hank continued to bark at Paul Millander, she looked at the ceiling while he looked down at her.

"From this angle, you're very pretty Emily…" Paul said, kneeling down to almost gut her when she managed to ball up her fist and throw a punch at Paul.

And that was when Hank went off.

The dog jumped across Emily as he attacked Paul Millander, chewing on his pants and shirt, tearing up his clothes before he got out of Hank's jaw and ran off, leaving Emily to bleed to death.

Luckily for Emily, Hank had been trained to take care of Emily by Gil Grissom.

Hank jumped on the couch and grabbed Emily's cell phone, dropping it in front of her for her to grab and call 9-1-1.

Emily turned to reach and noticed all the blood everywhere "…_dad's gonna kill me when he sees this mess!"_ she thought as she dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1…what is your emergency?"

The nightshift at LVPD had never bared witness to Gil Grissom crying, but watching Grissom be torn apart alive while looking at his daughter gave everyone a new perspective.

Emily was connected to several life support machines, half of her wounds had to be stitched and stapled together, and there was too much blood for doctors to find the wounds in the first place.

"Oh my god, Emily…what have you done?" Grissom asked in tune with his sobbing, he covered his face from his team.

Warrick was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and Nick was about to kill somebody as they both rocked in their seats.

Catherine held Grissom as he cried and Sara sat on Grissom's other side.

Nobody had seen her, and the paramedics had given a description of the scene. The description gave terrifying mental images to the CSI's as they waited for something from the doctors.

Brass sat alone, he couldn't believe anybody would actually want to hurt Emily, he always wanted to smack her, but he never wished somebody would gut her like a fish.

Emily's doctor walked out of the room "Gil Grissom?" he asked.

Gil shot out of his seat as he walked towards the doctor, he didn't want to hear how bad off she was, but he had to know, to breathe easier…or harder.

"Emily's lost a significant amount of blood, some of her wounds of superficial, some are serious…thank god for your dog being there, or she would have died. Her throat wound is superficial, however her airway is very thin, so until we can go in and securely fix it, we're going to keep her in a coma, with a tube in her throat…" the doctor said.

Grissom almost fainted as he heard all of this.

All Grissom heard was 'she might have died, but she still might die.' And he couldn't think of anything like that.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

The doctor nodded "Yes, you may. But you can't touch her…she can't respond to you…it might jeopardize her chances of surviving…" he said.

Grissom nodded, and followed the doctor back into Emily's room where more sobbing would ensue from the broken man, Gil Grissom.


	13. Ten

Nothing ever came from the shoe print, the skin couldn't be matched to anybody, and that's how it was for 2 weeks.

Emily was on life support for 2 weeks, and Grissom wasn't budging, he would answer his phone from the hospital room, but that was it.

Nick and Warrick would stop by, give Grissom some time to rest while they watched Emily, not that she was going anywhere to begin with.

She was alone, Grissom had left to get coffee for a split second while Warrick and Nick went out on a rather risky 4-19 in progress.

Her eyes shifted open slowly, she didn't know where she was and Emily felt like she was forced down to something as she felt what was down her throat.

'A tube?' she thought to herself.

Emily slowly pulled out the tube as she slowly sat up in the bed, she looked around the room to see the stitches and the connected tubes everywhere, which was when she began to panic and pressed every button on the side of her bed.

The nurse rushed in, she looked at Emily, then back out at the office "She's awake!" the nurse yelled, walking towards Emily to calm her down.

"You're okay! You're alright…" the nurse said, softly pushing Emily back into her bed.

Emily opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out, it was like her throat was clogged, but there weren't any tubes in there.

She began to cry, unaware of what was going on, but she knew what had happened, she just assumed she was dead.

"It's okay, Emily…you're dad's coming right back!" the nurse said.

Emily couldn't talk as they examined her everywhere, the cut to her throat managed to disable her voice box.

The doctors assured Grissom that speech therapy would help get her voice back.

Everyone was relieved to know that she was okay, Nick and Sara were glad Emily was awake to see if there was anything she could give them to see who had done this, or better if she knew who did it.

Emily responded to Grissom in Sign Language, they both realized that the lessons would come in handy, besides going to see Grissom's mother.

Grissom didn't want to alarm Emily with bombarding her with questions about her attacker, if only he knew she wanted to scream 'his' name at the top of her lungs.

If only Emily could talk.

Brass walked in, shaking his head at Emily as he did "Well, little girl, you seem to be the most accident prone person I know!" he said, sitting on the other side of Emily.

Emily looked at Brass, who smiled at her "Aren't you gonna say 'hello'?" he asked.

"She can't talk, Jim." Grissom said.

Brass sighed "Well, that sucks…" he said in his usual tone.

"If you want, I can translate her signing…" Grissom went on to say, trying to offer help. He wanted to know what happened as well.

Brass looked at Grissom surprised "She can sign?" he asked.

Emily took in a deep breathe, she shook her head at Grissom as she softly took Brass's pad, he handed her a pen to let her write.

The more she thought about it, the more upset she was, and the more tense and anxious she got, it was almost as if she was paranoid Paul Millander would come back and finish her off.

Emily choked back tears as she clicked on the pen and began to write down the name that frightened her not only in reality, but in her dreams as well.

She handed the pad to Brass and took in a deep breathe as he looked down at the piece of paper in front of him: _Paul Millander._

Brass glared at the name "Oh, shit…" she muttered.

Grissom looked at Brass "What is it?" he asked.

"Gil, a word with you outside?" Brass asked, getting up from his chair.

Emily grabbed Brass's arm, shaking her head and beginning to have a panic attack as he looked at her "It's alright…hey, it's not gonna happen again, I promise!" he said, paging for the nurse.

The nurse walked in, smiling at Grissom, who turned to Brass "He pressed it…" he said.

Brass smiled "Can she get a sedative, please? Having a little anxiety attack." He said.

The nurse nodded "Yes, sir." She said, before walking out of the room for a shot.

Brass handed Grissom his pad, showing the name on it, Grissom was confused "I don't understand, why would he want to hurt Emily?" he asked.

"I don't know, listen, Gil, why don't we talk to her and see what we can get out of her, maybe an idea of where this schmuck is at now…" Brass said, flailing his arms in the air for a moment.

Grissom looked at Emily, she was calming down as he watched her, he turned back to Brass "Okay, but if anything happens, like another panic attack, or anything like that…it's done!" he said, walking back into the room.

Brass sat next to Emily again, he looked at her with his coy smile "Alright, this is how we're going to play, okay? You're going to sign, and your dad is going to translate everything…and if you need a minute, or if you've had enough, the secret word is 'snapple', okay?" he asked.

Emily nodded as she sat up in the hospital bed.

"Did Paul Millander attack you?" Brass asked.

Emily nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

Emily signed, Grissom responded "I don't know, he knocked on the door, said he was looking for dad…" he translated to Brass.

Brass nodded "Okay, I want you to tell me everything, from the moment he knocked on the door, until you called 9-1-1…alright, is that okay?" he asked.

Emily sighed, then nodded. She signed like there was no tomorrow, Grissom couldn't believe the story he was telling through Emily.

"Had you seen him before?" Brass asked.

Emily signed, Grissom translated "I saw him at the lobby of the lab before I went home, he gave me the creepiest look I ever saw…couldn't sleep, I waited for dad to come home…" he translated.

"Did he talk to you?" Brass asked.

Emily nodded.

"What'd he say?" Brass asked.

Emily sighed "He asked me my name, and what I was doing at a Crime Lab, and so late at night…-you're not stupid, Emily…you didn't know! This could've happened to anybody!" Grissom translated, before lecturing her on what wasn't her fault.

Grissom rubbed her hand "Honey, you're not stupid! I promise!" he assured her.

Brass smiled "…what time did he come to the door?" he asked.

"A little after 2…" Grissom translated.

Brass was astonished "In the morning? What were you doing up?" he asked.

Grissom translated every word "Like I said, I couldn't sleep, his face was everywhere, gave me nightmares. So I finished my homework, watched TV, played with Hank, and then I made Macaroni and Cheese, and that's when the knock on the door came, I looked at the clock on the oven…" he said.

Brass smiled "Okay, get some rest, kiddo…" he said, getting up from his seat, having Grissom follow him out of the room for a chat.


	14. Eleven

Emily still didn't eat, and she couldn't sleep when she would get home. Grissom had his hours rearranged to be with Emily at night since she would call him at 3 in the morning sobbing for nightmares.

But, when he wasn't able to rearrange his hours, he sent one of his Nightshift CSI's to be with her for her every need…hugs especially.

Emily's speech therapy was helping her, though she couldn't talk, noises began to come out of mouth. She could scream, and sob.

Nick was off, and he didn't even have to be asked as he drove away from the Crime Lab and towards Grissom's house.

Nick watched Emily sleep quietly, he knew it was only a matter of time before she would wake up crying and screaming from her nightmares.

Grissom never wanted to push the subjects of what her nightmares were about, but Nick figured he could find out what her chronic nightmares were about.

Nick closed the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen to make coffee for himself.

He looked at the oven clock while he prepared the coffee, 11:30.

Nick sat at the kitchen table with his third cup of coffee, he wasn't going to sleep through one of Emily's panic attacks, nope, not him.

Warrick called several times to see if she 'panicked' yet, but Nick couldn't give Warrick any updates.

It was 2:45 A.M and Nick was slowly unable to keep himself awake even after 5 pots of coffee as his head touched the edge of the couch while watching a terrible soap opera.

Nick's eyes began to drop, the screen of the TV began to blur as his Brown eyes began to close when the most hurtling scream came out from the back hallway.

"I'm awake!" Nick yelled, falling off the couch and rubbing his eyes.

The screaming alarm clock that Emily was began to worry Nick as he got off the floor and walked into Emily's room.

Emily was sobbing as she sat up in her bed, she couldn't find her Teddy Bear anywhere as she continued to cry.

"Ok, alright…calm down." Nick said, holding Emily close.

Emily held onto Nick as he leaned her back into the bed, looking on the other side of the bed to find the stuffed animal on the floor.

"Alright, look…I got Bear!" he said, handing the bear to Emily as he held her closely while she started to relax.

Nick stroked her hair "Relax, it's alright…it was just a dream, I'm here!" he told her, calming the teenager down.

He didn't know how Grissom could live with this routine day in and day out.

It had been awhile, but Emily began to come back to the lab slowly. The nightmares still didn't stop, but her communications skills were getting better.

Grissom began to take Emily to therapy, hopeful that it would sort out the reason for her nightmares, and help the both of them significantly.

However, Grissom discovered a rude and dark side in Emily as the weeks went by.

Emily could only saw a few sentences, and struggled with a few words. However, a switch had been flipped on her, causing her to become violent towards others.

She had attacked Greg in the lab, making him scream like a girl, which both Warrick and Nick both thought was funny, until they saw Greg get a bloody nose.

The teenager then attacked a girl at school, causing a negotiated punishment of detention for a week instead of being suspended, thanks to Grissom.

Emily had also attempted to attack Catherine, but that's when Catherine and Grissom both discovered what had caused the switch-flip in the first place.

If only they had told Ecklie.

Emily and Nick were in the hallway, talking while Emily enjoyed a nice snack of Yogurt, the CSI was trying to help Emily say the word 'stop' since he knew the word was become her favorite word now-a-days.

"St—st—st-o…no." Emily said, enjoying a spoonful of Strawberry Yogurt.

Nick chuckled "Aw, c'mon, Emily. You can't give up that easy! Let's try it again: Stop." He said.

"EMILY!" Ecklie yelled, forcing both Emily and Nick to turn in his general direction.

Ecklie was lunging towards her, in an aggressive matter, which was the reason why she would begin to attack others around her.

"St-sto-stop!" Emily yelled, throwing her yogurt on Ecklie as he got closer to her.

Nobody could believe what just happened as Ecklie stopped in his tracks and looked at the Strawberry yogurt that was all over his suit as the container hit the ground.

The lab techs stuck their heads out their doors and saw the aftermath of the terror that they all called "Hurricane Emily".

Greg stuck his head out, shocked to see the aftermath of Emily's actions. Ecklie just stood there, staring at the young girl waiting for something to happen as Emily glared at him in return.

Nick turned to Emily, shocked as she continued to glare at Ecklie "Say you're sorry…" he said.

"No." Emily said, one of the few words she could say.

Nick began to become flustered "Say-you're-sorry!" he said.

"NO!" Emily yelled, pulling herself out of Nick's strong grasp, running away and out of the lab as everyone watched her and the scene she had made.

Emily sat against the fence of the 'garden' at the lab, the sun was setting as she covered her face as people walked by.

Ecklie sat next to her with the empty yogurt container.

He sighed "…you don't have to scared, and be threatened by everybody," he said, looking over at Emily, who slowly looked at him.

"If guys like Paul Millander can't take you down for the count, then nobody can, and if you just realized that he's not coming back to get you…then everything will run more smoothly for everyone, okay?" Ecklie went on to say.

Emily nodded as she looked at Ecklie.

"Believe me when I say that most of the people in the lab are more afraid of you, than you are of them…" Ecklie said, patting her thigh before handing her the empty container and going back inside.

Emily looked at the container…maybe Ecklie was right, for once.


	15. Twelve

Warrick smiled at Emily "Alright, now don't be afraid to hit me…this is supposed to be therapeutical…" he said, throwing his boxing gloves in the air.

Emily nodded, Warrick cleared his throat as he turned to Nick, who was watching from the outfield of the boxing ring "As my witness, I'm saying that DID kick my ass, and I did not let her win cause she's a girl!" he said.

Nick nodded "Gotcha!" he said, ringing on "…now get it on!" he yelled.

The teenager and the giant man danced around each other before Emily took the first hit, popping Warrick's jaw.

"OW…fucking hurt!" he yelled, shaking it off as he took a hit at Emily, but she was too fast.

Nick chuckled like a school girl as he watched the fight break out, Emily was kicking Warrick Brown's ass left and right.

Warrick was lucky to get one hit off of her.

"Float like a Butterfly, sting like a Bee…c'mon, Emily…take him down!" Nick yelled, leaning against the boxing rails.

Warrick sighed, waiting for Emily to lounge forward so he could grab her and throw Emily over his shoulder.

Nick didn't know what to say as Emily just dangled over Warrick's broad shoulder, giggling to herself.

"Does this mean I win?" Warrick asked.

Emily didn't stop giggling as she gave him a playful punch to the face, Warrick smirked as he put her down.

Perfect timing since both Nick and Warrick's beepers went off, Emily sighed as they looked at each other and sighed.

"We can't drop you off at the lab, we gotta go straight to the scene…" Nick said, grabbing his jacket.

Warrick shrugged his shoulders "We'll call somebody, okay?" he asked, hugging Emily before leaving the fighting ring.

Emily was messing with a kicking box when the fighting ring door opened, she stopped for a moment to see who walked in.

The tall, adorkable boy, Greg Sanders, walked in the ring with his Puma jacket, blue jeans, and loved Nike shoes.

Greg smiled "…are you ready to go?" he asked.

Emily just glared at Greg as he waited for her to respond, before grabbing her bag and walking to the front door.

It was silent in Greg's car as he drove Emily home, it was strange for the both of them since Nick or Warrick used to drive her home.

Greg cleared his throat "So…can you still not talk?" he asked awkwardly.

"…no…" Emily said.

Greg turned to Emily "So you can talk?" he asked.

"…sorta…" Emily muttered.

Greg smirked "What do you mean 'sorta'…you can talk or you can't…" he said, looking at Emily.

Emily sighed "I-can-talk-but-I'm-embarrassed-of-my-sentence-spacing…" she said, her sentence was long and drawn out, like somebody with a speech impediment.

"Oh…well that's okay, cause you'll be talking like normal soon…" Greg said, trying to cheer her up.

Emily shrugged her shoulders as she looked out of the window of the car, this was awkward, neither of them had said anything to each other since Emily punched Greg in the nose 2 weeks ago.

Greg didn't say anything more to Emily as he drove to Emily and Grissom's house, the both of them felt weird knowing that Greg knew where Grissom lived.

The car pulled up to the house, Emily sighed as she grabbed her bag and opened the car door, they glanced at each other for a moment as Emily smiled.

"I'll see you around…" she said, without her impediment.

Emily got out of the car and walked to her front door with her house key, Greg just smiled as he watched her go safely inside the house.

It had been several months, Emily had gotten everything back together as she enjoyed her week off from exemptions from her finals.

Emily walked into the lab on a sunny Thursday morning as Greg got his first cup of coffee going while he watched Emily walk into the DNA Lab.

"I just wanna say, that you being here at 8 in the morning…if just plain wrong on so many levels!" Greg said.

Emily laughed as she put her purse down and sat next to Greg "Good for you Greg, now…what are we doing today?" she asked.

"You wanna help me finish Ecklie's one million DNA swabs?" Greg asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah, sure…" she said.

It hadn't been 10 minutes after Emily got there that she witness Gil Grissom have a serious meltdown in front of her.

"I hear you're backlogged!" Grissom said.

Greg gave Grissom a look of shock "I've got twenty 'unknowns' from some drug shoot out. FBI special request. Sheriff told me to clear it off my counter before I do anything else!" he said.

Grissom looked at the files and samples on the counter next to Emily "These?" Grissom asked.

Greg nodded "Yeah, You can almost smell Quantico, you know?" he said, making a harmless comment.

Emily and Greg both watched as Grissom grabbed every file and sample from Greg's counter and put them on a cart then proceeded to push the cart out of the lab where everyone stopped and stared.

Grissom glared at Greg "There, now they're off your desk!" he said.

Greg just nodded, scared as he looked at Grissom, Emily couldn't bother look away from the scene her father was making.

"Zachary Anderson, DOB 01-23-01. Date of death, three hours ago. Until we find out how and why," Grissom said, slamming blood samples and files on his cabinet "…this is the only case you work on!" he demanded.

Greg nodded "Yes, sir…" he said, scared of what was going on with Grissom, Emily nor Greg had ever seen him like this before.

Grissom left the lab, Greg and Emily looked at each other scared for their lives "What the hell was that?" Greg asked.

Emily shook her head "I don't know, Greg…" she said, getting up from her seat and followed Grissom.

"Dad…dad…dad…GRISSOM!" Emily said, following Grissom who didn't listen until her heard 'Grissom'.

Grissom turned around "What?" he said in a harsh tone.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, almost in the same harsh tone Grissom gave her.

"None of your business!" Grissom said, almost attacking her with his words.

Emily gasped "Yeah, it is…because when Greg Sanders and I both become concerned for OUR safety with YOUR actions…it does become my business!" she hissed.

"GRISSOM!" Ecklie yelled, walking down the hallway.

Both Emily and Grissom turned to Ecklie which made Ecklie roll his eyes "The fact that both of you responded to that makes me a little happy inside…what's going on?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Father-Daughter conversation, piss off Ecklie!" Emily spat at Ecklie, who wasn't going to argue with that as he turned around and walked away.

Nick and Sara had witnessed the whole thing, Sara's jaw was on the floor as Ecklie walked the other way.

"The fact that he actually walked off…worried me!" Nick remarked.

Sara nodded "Ditto."

Grissom glared at Emily "Like I said, Emily, it's none of your business!"

Emily spat, crossing her arms, getting defensive as she shook her head "Y'know what, Gil Grissom? This is definitely a FAIL in the Fatherhood book! I hope you're happy!" she hissed as she walked back towards the DNA Lab.

The lab door violently opened wide, actually hitting the wall as Emily walked back inside.


	16. Thirteen

Emily slept on the couch, the TV was blaring at 6 in the morning as Grissom came home, there were still 'words' that needed to be said since both of them had avoided each other since their incident from the Lab.

Grissom put his briefcase down and took a breather as he turned off the TV, letting Emily sleep in peace and quiet for a moment.

The sun was just rising in Las Vegas as Grissom walked into his bedroom, Hank followed suite as he jumped on the bed and relaxed while looking at Grissom.

Emily's eyes slowly opened as she noticed that the TV was off, and the rising sun was staring to burn into her eyes.

The teenager looked at her watch and sighed as she slowly sat up on the couch and stretch, letting out a large yawn before getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Emily made a pot of coffee for herself and grabbed a box of cereal out from a cabinet.

The smell of gourmet vanilla bean coffee attracted Grissom into the kitchen as Emily turned on the radio, singing along to James Brown's "This is a Man's World"

"This is a man's world, this is a man's world! But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing…without a woman, or a girl!" Emily sang along with, trying to get her spirits up at the early morning hour.

Grissom smiled as he turned it up, grabbing Emily's hand and dancing along with the song.

Emily yawned again as she pulled away from the dancing to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Grissom turned off the radio and sighed "I'm sorry, I did those things yesterday…" he said.

Emily shook her head "No, I get it…an innocent 3 month old child just cast aside because some jerk knew he could do it…and it probably doesn't help you that every time you see a case just like it, it reminds you of me." She said, mixing in the cream with her coffee.

"It makes me sad…how can a parents deal with that: a child's death?" Emily asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Grissom sighed "I don't think you ever can deal…just like it's hard to deal with the fact that your attacker is still out there…" he said.

Emily nodded "Or deal with the fact that it happened." She said.

Grissom smiled "How's the coffee?" he asked.

"It's pretty good." She said, nodding.

Grissom nodded back "What are your plans for today?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "Go to the mall…if that's okay?" she asked.

Grissom pulled out his wallet, handing Emily $200 in spending cash, Emily looked at it with a shocked look on her face.

"I can't spend all of this!" Emily proclaimed.

Grissom grabbed a cup of coffee and smiled "I dare you…" he said before walking back into his bedroom.

Grissom was walking around the lab, trying to get information on his case that he was working on with Nick and Catherine.

He hadn't seen Emily in the lab all day, but she was most likely making arrangements for Graduation and the 'after party' for her and her friends, but this night was going to rank up with one of the worst nights of his life.

Grissom walked into the DNA Lab where Greg was pulling out results, shocked by the results, in fact.

"Is that my high school murder case results?" Grissom asked.

Greg looked up at Grissom scared "We have a problem." He said.

Grissom looked at Greg confused "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The DNA sample you gave me from the broken fence…it's Emily…" he said, letting the feeling sink in as he began to worry about Emily.

Grissom looked at the results, Emily Grissom's blood was on a sharp edge of a broken wooden fence.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Emily's cell, but it just rang.

Greg called, the same results.

"Should we call Brass?" Greg asked.

Grissom shook his head "Don't worry about it, Greg…she's fine." He said, walking out of the Lab.

It was only a matter of time before he got to Catherine and Nick that Emily might be a suspect in the murder case they were investigating.

Nick was lost with the DNA findings "I don't understand…why would she be there?" he asked.

Catherine was calling Emily's phone number, no answer.

"She's still not answering, maybe we should call Brass…get a broadcast out…" Catherine suggested.

Grissom shook his head "No…because I don't want to be pointed out as the father of the criminal for a daughter…" he said.

Nick groaned "She couldn't be a part of this…she might have just stumbled upon it…and she's running scared…" he said.

"…or something…" Catherine said.

Brass sent out a broadcast for the teenager, only to have her in his office an hour later, unaware of who was doing what, or what was going on.

"You gotta help me, please!" Emily sobbed, holding onto Brass.

Brass nodded "Honey, what happened?" he asked.

Emily cried for a moment "I don't know, I thought it was a joke, and I just walked off cause I was annoyed with them…and the next thing I know, Gabe's dead…and it's all over the news! And I don't know what to do…" she said.

"Okay-okay…let's talk…c'mon!" Brass said, walking Emily to an officer where he would escort her to an interrogation room.

"Willows," Catherine said, answering her cell phone.

Brass sighed "Okay, I got Emily Grissom, crying up a storm cause she doesn't know what the hell is going…BUT, she's agreeing to talk…" he said.

Catherine sighed with relief "Oh, thank god…we'll be there in 10 minutes." She said, hanging up the phone.

"She's at the PD…apparently Emily has no idea what is going on…but, hopefully she'll get us something." She said "C'mon, Nicky…" she said, patting his shoulder.

Grissom sighed "I guess I'll meet you guys there…I'll be watching…" he muttered.

Catherine nodded "Alright, see you there." She said, walking out of the conference room with Nick.


	17. Fourteen

"Alright, tell us what happened…" Catherine said.

Emily sighed "Is my dad here?" she asked.

Catherine nodded "Yeah, he's here…"

"Is he on the other side of the mirror?" she asked, turning to it.

Catherine nodded "Yeah, do you want him in here?" she asked.

"No…I think it would be better if he was on that side of the wall for a change." Emily said, taking in a deep breathe.

Brass leaned against the wall "So, Emily, what happened?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "This thing has been going on since Prom…that's the thing. Ok, so, I hang with the popular crowd, why, I don't know…they like me around. These girls are so caddy…they're snobby attitudes could kill somebody alone." She said.

"…at Prom, I went alone, and my friend, Morgan, she has this star Quarterback boyfriend, Gabe…turned out he had the hotts for me, and made a move during Prom, right in front of Morgan…his date." Emily explained.

Catherine smiled "Do you like him?" she asked.

Emily smirked "He's not my type…" she muttered.

"Okay, so then what happened?" Brass asked.

Emily crossed her arms "…he made the move, and I got offended, and upset…so I left, and went to the Crime Lab…Warrick Brown and Nick Stokes can witness to that story…and ever since, Morgan had been down my neck, just angry, furious…like it's MY fault Gabe likes me…" she said.

Brass sighed, sitting down next to Catherine "So, girl likes guy, guy likes other girl, other girl doesn't care?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah. But today, during Statistics, she tells me to meet her and the girls, behind the abandoned Carnival at 8…figured we would be doing some pre-graduation shit or something…" she said, flailing her hands for a moment.

Catherine and Brass both jumped at Emily saying 'shit'. They'd never heard her say a bad word in their entire existence of knowing her.

"I didn't want to go, you just get that feeling something's going to go down…but I went anyway, if only for Heather!" she said.

Catherine cocked an eye brow "Heather?" she asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah, Heather…she's a friend, in with the cliché…but she got tossed into this thing because she always sides with me." She said.

Brass smirked "Why does she do that?" he asked.

"Because I'm always right…it's annoying, but true…even for me." Emily said, looking at Catherine "So anyway, I go…and there's Gabe, totally scared for his life as he looks at me…like I'm pregnant and Morgan knows all about it…he's just mortified!" she explained.

Catherine nodded "…what happened next?" she asked.

Emily began to get choked up "…Morgan said that everything had to be settled, once and for all before graduation…she said she had to kill us…" she said, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

Brass looked at Emily shocked "…kill you?" he asked.

Emily nodded "Yeah…I thought she was joking…that size zero bitch taking on a 6'4 quarterback and a girl who knows how to box…there wasn't a chance…and we all knew that! But she kept pushing it 'I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna kill you'…and I just got sick of it, just annoyed because I swear I thought she was joking." Emily said.

Catherine nodded "So you left?" she asked.

"Yeah…hell yeah…I left, figured I'd see them all tomorrow, and we'd be laughing at the sick joke…but then I saw on the news a couple of hours later that Gabe was dead." Emily said.

Brass nodded "Where did you go, when you left?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, she turned to the mirror, then back at Brass "I knew I didn't want to go the Lab…there are times, when you can't go to the lab…because I knew I would tell Warrick and Nick…and I didn't want police to get involved…" she said.

Catherine leaned in "Where did you go?" she asked.

Emily turned to the mirror, getting out of her seat and staring at the mirror, knowing Grissom was looking into her eyes, waiting for her to answer.

"I went to the Rapport Casino…" she said.

Brass looked at Emily confused "Why, in God's name, would you go to the Rapport Casino?" he asked.

Emily turned around and looked at Brass "…because, I thought, since he kind of already knew me, Sam Braun and I could just talk…he'd been around the block with those kinds of situations…figured I'd get an opinion…even though I was pretty sure it was a joke…" she said.

Catherine looked at Emily "And what did you and Sam talk about?" she asked.

"We didn't really talk, he taught me how to play Blackjack…in his office…until we saw the news flash along with the broadcast search for me, and he requested I go home…or to the lab…or here, because everyone was probably looking for me." She said.

Brass smiled "And here we are." He said.

Emily nodded "I swear to God, I had no idea Morgan's threat to kill were serious…if I did, I would have call you directly, Brass…" she said.

Brass nodded "I know, I know…I trust you. But because we've placed you at the crime scene, during the crime, we're gonna have to keep you here for awhile…but I promise, it'll be alright, okay?" he said.

Emily nodded "Okay." She said, holding back tears of fear.

Catherine and Brass got out of their seats, taking one last look at Emily, scared for her, the CSI supervisor didn't want to leave her, but Catherine knew she had to work hard to prove Emily's uninvolvement in the crime.

They walked out of the interrogation room with Nick and Grissom waiting for them.

Catherine sighed "We need to find Morgan…and her little followers…" she said.

Brass nodded "I'll get another broadcast out…have Emily give descriptions of the girls…and their full names too." He said, walking to his office.

Catherine looked at Grissom "…you wanna go talk to her?" she asked.

Grissom shook his head "There's nothing I can say," he said, turning away from Catherine and Nick.

Nick looked at Catherine "…we better get this investigation going if we're gonna get Emily out of here before dawn…" he said, walking out of the PD with Catherine.


	18. Fifteen

Emily and Grissom stared at each other, Grissom didn't know what to say to Emily as she just looked at him.

"Why did you come talk to me about it?" Grissom asked her.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, dad…glad I caught you, because I just got a gun in my face and somebody acted like they would going to kill me, how's your day going so far?'…you would have jumped…" she said.

Grissom sighed, he shook his head "No, Emily, there could have been other ways to deal with this…" he said.

"No, dad…Morgan is fierce, she's made of daddy's money, and the spoils of Las Vegas…she would have figured out a way to pin it on me…and, I can't do anything to stop her." Emily said.

Grissom looked at Emily concerned "You have plenty of things to stop her with…" he said.

Emily shook her head "Like, what? Dad…so, what…I've got the entire Las Vegas Police Department AND the Forensics team behind me…but, the evidence…and Ecklie…Morgan would have made it all turn to me…" she said.

"…not if I can help it…" Grissom said.

Emily shrugged her shoulders "And you guys probably won't find her…" she said, just as Grissom's cell phone went off.

Grissom opened the text message and smiled at Emily "…spoke too soon, Emily…cause Brass just brought her in." he said, getting up from his seat.

"You can't interrogate her, conflict of interest." Emily said.

Grissom smiled "Doesn't mean I can't watch…I'll be back!" he said.

Nick looked at the teenager with his expensive lawyer, she smirked at Nick, thinking this was going to be a piece of cake.

If only she knew what Nick had in store for Morgan.

"…where were you tonight?" Nick asked.

Morgan shrugged her shoulders "I was at home…studying…big Statistics test tomorrow." She said.

Nick smirked "How well do you know Emily Grissom?" he asked.

"…she's my friend…a part of my cliché…why?" Morgan asked, smirking back at Nick.

Nick shook his head "No, reason…we found several shoe prints at the crime scene…mind if I take a look at yours?" he asked.

Morgan shrugged her shoulders "I don't care…" she said, showing Nick her shoes.

Nick smiled as he examined pictured, and looked at Morgan's American Eagle flats "Thanks." He said.

Morgan sighed as she put her feet down "So, what did you ask about Emily?" she asked.

Nick looked at Morgan "Well, before I answer that, when did you last see Emily?" he asked.

Morgan pretended to think about it "…during Statistics…why?" she asked.

"See—you lied, your shoe prints were at the crime scene…why don't you tell us what happened?" Nick said, taking the file aside.

Morgan shook her head "That bitch killed Gabe…the love of my life, did she say I did it?" she asked.

Nick smiled "I'm not saying you did it, BUT you were at the crime scene…" he said.

Morgan began to figure it out, she stopped talking and looked at her lawyer "I'm done, talking…" she said.

"Good, sit tight…OH, and I'm gonna need your DNA and Finger Prints before I go." Nick said, smirking at the spoiled brat.

Greg traced every spot of DNA that Nick and Catherine gave him, he just kept expecting Emily to walk in at any moment and say 'HEY!'…but, she never did.

"You got anything?" Catherine asked, walking into the Lab.

Greg nodded "Yeah, the small skin fragment from the revolver matched Morgan…" he said.

Catherine nodded "Awesome…does anything point to Emily?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Greg looked at Catherine "Besides the footprint and the DNA sample from the fence, no…" he said, then turning away quickly.

Catherine didn't know what to say to Greg as she walked closer to him "…she's not going anywhere, Greg…" she assured him, walking out of the lab.

Greg stopped his work as he thought about what Catherine said, he knew he should have been relieved of that comment, but he still wasn't sure.

And he wasn't ever going to be sure until he saw Emily in his lab.

Brass walked into Emily's interrogation room and smiled at her "…you're free to go…" he told her.

Emily let a small smile off of her lips as she slowly got up from the chair and grabbed her jacket, walking towards the door.

"You want a lift somewhere?" Brass asked.

Emily smiled softly as she thought about it "…the lab?" she asked quietly "I wanna say 'hi' to somebody…" she said.

Brass nodded "Okay, then…the Crime Lab it is…" he said, walking with her out of the Police Department.

"So, what's gonna happen to Morgan?" she asked, walking.

Brass looked at Emily "I can't discuss that with you, but I can tell you she's going to jail for a long time…" he said.

Emily put her hands in her jacket pockets and looked up at Brass "Is any of this going on my record?" she asked.

Brass shook his head "No, the peeps at Yale aren't ever gonna hear about this…" he assured her.

Greg walked into the lab, he looked up to see Emily sitting on top of a counter as she waited for him.

"Hey…" she muttered.

Greg smiled "You're here…" he said.

Emily nodded "Yes, and a free woman…again…" she said, letting a smile escape her lips.

Greg smiled back at her "Well, I'm glad…" he said to her.

Emily looked at Greg for a good and long moment before clearing her throat "Umm, what time do you get off?" she asked.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "7…why?" he asked.

"Well, if you don't have any big plans…maybe we could go get a bite to eat…or something." Emily asked.

Greg smiled "Is Grissom okay with that? I mean, you've got school in the morning…so…"

"Grissom suggested that I skip school tomorrow…I mean, it would be my first day of missing school…so, dad doesn't mind." Emily said.

Greg smiled "No, I mean…about us…hanging out…" he said.

"What difference does it make if we hang out?" Emily asked.

Greg sighed "It's just…you're-"

"—I'm what?" she asked.

Greg looked at Emily, then shook his head "Nothing…" he said, trailing off.

Emily nodded "Well, it's only midnight, so…you can think about it, just let me know…" Emily said, pushing herself off the counter and looked at Greg, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left the Lab.

Greg smiled to himself as he watched her leave, the feelings grew strong with this Lab Tech.


	19. Sixteen

The game of "I bet you" between Greg and Emily on long boring days in the lab were probably exciting for the both of them.

Though Greg always lost, no matter what.

Emily giggled "Fine, I bet you lunch that I can get Nick to eat out of the palm of my end in less than a minute!" she said.

Greg smirked "Fine, then…" he said, watching Nick turn the corner into the lab.

Nick smiled "Hey, guys…" he said, just then Emily grabbed a hold of Nick's waist and held onto his tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong, Emily?" he asked, rubbing her back as she held onto him.

Emily look up at him "I'm afraid of the weather…" she muttered.

"The weather, huh? Why don't we go get a Coke Float as soon as I get my results, okay?" Nick suggested to her, being the softie that he was…especially with Emily.

Greg gaped at Emily, who slightly stuck her tongue at him. He shook his head as he handed Nick's results "DNA doesn't match up, sorry…" he said.

Nick nodded "Alright, thanks Greggo!" he said, walking with Emily out of the lab.

"Fricken-unbelievable!" Greg said, angry that he now owed Emily lunch.

Catherine smirked "What's going on Greg?" she asked.

"Nothing…just…lost at the game, again…" Greg said, looking for Catherine's results.

Catherine smirked "What did she bet this time?" she asked.

Greg sighed "That she could get Nick eating out of the palm out of her hand…and now I owe her lunch!" he explained.

Catherine laughed "And how did she do that?" she asked.

Greg looked at Catherine and mocked Emily "...Nicky, I'm so scared of the weather…and the storms…and the thunder and lightning…hold me?" he said.

Catherine laughed even hard "Of course…Nicky would fall for that!"

Greg growled, handing Catherine her results and shaking his head "Unbelievable!" he said, turning away.

"Can we do a Grissom bet today?" Greg asked, organizing finished files.

Emily nodded "Sure, it might cost you your job…BUT, what do I care?" she said, laughing.

Greg shook his head "Alright, then…what's the bet?" he asked.

Emily smirked "I bet I can get my dad to give you a dirty look in under ten seconds!" she said.

"Uhh, Emily…I can do that all by myself! I do every day!" he said.

Emily smiled "Watch this, hey dad!" she said, just as Nick and Grissom walked into the lab.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Grissom asked, smiling at the both of them.

Emily smiled brightly "Well, Greg and I were talking about sex organisms…and then Greg started talking about his penis…" she said, nodding energetically.

Grissom immediately turned to Greg, and gave him a disgusting dirty look while Nick tried to hold in the laughter while giving a small high five to Emily.

Greg looked at Grissom, impressed with the bet, then turned back to Emily "OHH…you're good!" he said.

Emily had finally come back from her year-long Europe trip, the 19-year old girl was being awaited by the entire Night Shift of CSI's who had been looking forward for her return for 2 weeks.

The thing about the teenager was that she had grown up in several different ways, mentally and physically.

As she walked into the locker room, Catherine and Sara were talking while getting ready for their shift, still awaiting Emily's arrival.

"Hello, fellow CSI's…" Emily said, walking into the locker room.

Catherine and Sara squealed with joy as they hugged her tightly, getting a good look at her.

"You got big!" Catherine said, hugging her again.

Emily nodded, blushing a little "Yeah, I guess Europe does that to people…" she said, smiling.

Sara smiled brightly "How was Europe, anyway?" she asked.

"It was beautiful…" she said.

Sara nodded "Well…I would love to hang out with you, but I have to get to a 419…"she hugged Emily tightly before letting her go.

Catherine kissed Emily's cheek "I'm so glad you're home…now go see the guys, they're anxious to see you!" she said, walking out of the locker room.

Emily smiled brightly, she looks down at her 36 C cup boobs, dreading them greatly, she asked herself why she didn't tape them down when she had a chance.

The girl sighed, walking towards the DNA Lab where she spotted Greg, Nick, and Warrick standing around talking when Nick spotted her.

Emily waved slowly as Nick's eyes lit up, running out of the lab and grabbing Emily up in his arms.

"It's you! It's really you!" Nick yelled, hugging her tightly as he spun her around the lab.

Nick put her down "You're beautiful! That trip did you wonders!" he said, trying to resist the urge to hold her tightly.

Emily smiled "It's good to see you too, Nicky!" she said, stroking his cheek.

They walked into the Lab where Greg and Warrick waited patiently, she noticed the both of them looking down at her chest, before clearing her throat.

Warrick quickly looked back up "Look at you, all woman, no kid…" he said, giving her a big hug.

As Emily was blocked of Greg and Nick's view, they implied questions of Emily's busty looks to each other, while not knowing if to ask or assume.

Warrick let her go "I missed you…how was Europe?" he asked, playfully punching her arm.

Emily nodded "It was great, beautiful!" she said, reaching in to give Greg a hug, but he, unlike Nick and Warrick, almost didn't let her go.

Greg held her close, then letting her go, getting a good look at her "You…look…beautiful!" he said.

Emily smiled brightly "Thank you, Greg…you look pretty good yourself!" she said.

The four of them just looked at each other before Warrick and Nick's beepers went off, they looked at them, then groaned "Aww, man…" Warrick said.

Nick looked up at Greg and Emily "Grissom's calling…it was good to see you, Emily…maybe later we can have dinner…" he said, giving her one more hug before leaving.

Warrick and Nick looked at each other "Dude, did she get…like a job?" Nick asked, implying a question of breast implants.

"No, they felt pretty real to me!" Warrick said, walking into Grissom's office.

Greg and Emily looked at each other, Greg looked at her boobs, then up at her, then at his files, then back at her boobs. It was a pattern of his eyes wandering.

"…just ask…" Emily said.

Greg looked at attention "Are those fake, cause I just wanna-" he stopped, reaching out to touch her boobs.

Emily gagged "They're real! I got breast reduction surgery in Sweden…" she said.

Greg looked at Emily "…how big were they before?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"Double D's…it just…happened, out of nowhere. Woke up one morning and I couldn't breathe cause they were there!" Emily said.

Greg nodded "Well, that's nice…how was your trip all over Europe? Did you sleep with any good looking British men, maybe a Swede?" he asked.

Emily sighed "I just…if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anybody?" she asked.

"Like a secret? Sure!" Greg said, moving closer.

Emily crossed her arms "I didn't go on a trip all over Europe…I went to Rehab in Sweden for Heroin…and then I got out, and the boobs happened, so I got the job there and recovered for the rest of the year!" she admitted.

"Heroin? What the hell were you doing with Heroin?" Greg asked, moving closer to her.

Emily sighed "It was one hit…and then, I didn't want my dad to find out, and I was afraid I would get addicted, so I told everyone I was going to Europe…" she said.

Greg looked at Emily seriously, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Emily had become, he wanted to kiss her, maybe fuck her against a wall, but he kept it together.

"I'm sorry that happened to you!" Greg said, walking to the counter.

Thanks to my readers, you guys are awesome...especially with the comments! But there are only two chapters left on this story...so get ready!


	20. Seventeen

Grissom was in his office, doing paper work when his phone went off. He sighed as he answered his phone "Grissom." He said.

The phone call was he never thought he would get, it was Emily's biological grandmother.

"I'm sorry to say that Avian is dead…" Emily's grandmother said.

Grissom took in a deep breathe "I'm so sorry for you're loss…" he said.

The grandmother went on "Yes, but we just went through Avian's Will…she requested that we inform Emily…and she also wished that she and her legal guardian, whom I'm guessing if you, would come to the funeral…" she said.

Grissom nodded "Well, I'll have to check with Emily, but I'll definitely try to make it…" he said.

He hung up the phone, sitting in his chair as he thought about what just happened.

Emily walked by his office "Hey, Emily?" he yelled.

The teenager walked into her father's office "Yeah, dad?" she asked.

"Can you close the door…we need to talk." He said, taking his glasses off.

Emily closed the door "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No, you're not in trouble…we just need to talk for a moment." Grissom said, smiling at his daughter while she sat in front of him.

Grissom sighed "I got a call…from your biological grandmother…" he said.

Emily nodded "Okay." She said.

"…your mother died…and in her will, she requested you to be there at her funeral." Grissom said, watching Emily take it in.

Emily looked up at Grissom "…are you telling me that I'm going, or are you asking me if I wanna go?" she muttered.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders "I'm telling you…that you've been requested." He said.

Emily smiled "I've only met the woman once…I don't know dad, I'll have to think about it." She said, getting up from her chair and leaving the office.

It hadn't been a year since everything went down, Emily was 17 and the memories of the tragic accident with her twin sister and Aunt came back to her…but she thought about going to the funereal, there would be closure…if anything.

Grissom and Emily sat in the front row of the funeral, everyone was glancing at Emily, like they knew who she was.

Emily held on tightly to Grissom's hand as the funeral started, the sobbing was something Emily wasn't used to, and all the unfamiliar faces that were staring at her.

Grissom just held onto Emily tightly, light a shield from all the eyes wandering towards her as the casket began to be laid in the dirt.

As everyone left to join the party or go home, Emily held onto her father's hand while somebody called her name.

"EMILY…EMILY!" she heard, she turned around to see a man coming towards her.

Grissom stayed, holding her hand as the man approached them, the man smiled at Emily "You are Emily, correct?" he asked.

Emily nodded, she turned to Grissom "I'll meet you at the car, I'll be okay." She said, letting go of Grissom's hand.

The man smiled "I've dreamed of meeting you for seventeen years…" he said to her.

Emily smiled "So…you're technically my father" she asked.

The man nodded "My name is Robert Hendig…and I am your biological father…it's nice to meet you Emily." He said.

Emily nodded "It's nice to meet you, Robert Hendig…" she said.

"What do they call you these days?" Robert asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Emily smiled "Umm…Emily Faye Grissom…" she said.

Robert nodded, he looked at the car while Grissom stood by, waiting for Emily, Robert looked back at Emily "Look, I feel like I owe something to you…"

"No, it's okay, there's nothing you can really do…I'll be Eighteen in May…" she said, nodding to herself.

Robert sighed "College? Are you going to college?" he asked.

"Yale University…I've got a full ride…I'm really fine…I don't need any compensation…I've been in Mr. Grissom's care for…quite a long time now…"Emily said, putting her hands in her jacket pockets.

Robert nodded he stuck out his hand "Well, it's just nice to meet one of my daughters finally…" he said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet my immediate family…" she said, walking away from Robert and towards Grissom, who unlocked the car and let Emily inside.

The car was silent as they went home, Grissom cleared his throat as he looked at Emily, she was pale, like she had seen a ghost.

"Are you alright?" Grissom asked.

Emily shook her head "No, dad…not really…" she muttered.

Grissom looked at Emily closely "Do you want me to pull the car over?" he asked, trying to make Emily feel comfortable again.

Emily shook her head again "No, dad…it's okay." She muttered.

"I really think we should talk about this…lets be honest, Emily…this was awkward and strange for the both of us…you're the daughter Avian gave up, and I'm the man who took you away from her…forever!" Grissom said.

Emily huffed, she turned to Grissom "You didn't steal me from anybody…you…you adopted me! And there's a difference! I'm a rare gem…because after Veronica and I…there weren't any other kids for her…it was us!" Emily said, turning away from Grissom.

"I'm sorry…we shouldn't have gone!" he said.

Emily shook her head "No, I'm glad we did…I needed to go." Emily said, cuddling up in her jacket as she watched the rain fall.

Grissom turned up the heater as he watched Emily bundle up, it was a cold and rainy day in Las Vegas, a rare thing, but Emily always preferred them to the hot days of summer.

She'd always almost melt, and in a literal sense.

Grissom sighed "…you wanna go see a movie?" he asked after another moment of awkward silence.

Emily thought about it for a moment as she watched the rain pour "…what's showing?" she asked.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, maybe a good scary movie?" he said, trying to keep the mood up.

Emily smiled as she turned to Grissom "Yeah, that'd be awesome!" she said.


	21. Eighteen

"Yeah, but it just seems so pointless…I mean I know college is a business…but do I really have to take three different English classes for a Biology degree?" Emily asked.

Greg smiled as he listened to her talk, looking through a scope as he did, he looked up and shrugged his shoulders "I don't know…but you're like…more than halfway done with all of it…" he said.

Emily sighed "I guess you're right…" she said.

Greg watched Emily's body, the 22 year olds body was smoking with her curves and long red hair, he couldn't resist himself as he leaned in and kissed her.

Emily was surprised, but then again, having a crush on the guy since she was 14 did make everything more magical.

Greg pulled away from the kiss, looking at Emily, then regretting what he did as he looked away.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Greg couldn't think of an excuse as Emily got closer to him.

Emily looked at him "…you like me?" she asked quietly.

Greg nodded nervously as he looked at Emily, he just wanted to tear her to shreds in his bed, he wanted to touch her skin.

"Have you taken your break, yet?" Emily asked.

Greg shook his head no as he looked up at Emily, who smirked and took his hand "Then I think it's time for a break…" she said, pulling him out of the lab.

Emily lightly held onto Greg's fingers, guiding him into the storage closet were a lot of closed cases were placed.

Greg closed the door and locked it behind them, Greg pressed Emily against the door and smiled as he took off his lab coat.

"Y'know, I've done it in the lab…" he admitted to her, kissing Emily's neck seductively.

Emily giggled for a moment as she took Greg's wrist "I've never done it…ever…" she admitted, looking at Greg as he pulled away from her neck and looked at her.

"Then maybe we should wait…I can get some candles, red satin sheets…the whole shebang!" Greg said, cupping her face.

Emily shook her head "So long as it's with you…I don't care." She told him, kissing his thumb lightly.

Greg sighed "And how long have you thought about this?" he asked.

Emily smirked "Since I was about Fourteen…" she said.

Greg nodded "Good to know," he said, kissing her passionately as he hiked her skirt up, getting up to her panties and letting them down.

Emily wasted no time unbuckling Greg's belt, undoing his pants, and pushing it all down to see Greg's friend, getting harder by the second.

"I see somebody's excited to see me…" Emily said, grabbing Greg's member and gave it a good yank.

Greg moaned, moving closer to Emily as he began to kiss her passionately, he couldn't keep his hands off of her as he picked her up and softly placed her against the door.

"Greg…" she whispered.

Emily held onto Greg tightly as he slowly slid himself inside of her, Emily clawed at Greg's back as her head tilted backwards.

Greg thrusted again, and again trying to be as light as possible to not attract any attention from anybody out in the lab.

Emily kissed Greg for a moment as she moaned, enjoying the pleasure of her first time with Greg.

Greg held onto Emily tightly as he began to pick up the pace with Emily, her moans as groans began to get louder which caused him to kiss her passionately, trying to silence her and the attraction she would be causing.

Emily held onto the shelf next to her as Greg's thrusts became harder, she never thought Greg could be so rough, but then again, this was her first time, and he was trying to impress her.

"Oh, God…Emily…" Greg moaned, giving her all the pleasure he could give her as he felt himself cum inside of her unexpectedly.

Greg kept thrusting, waiting for Emily to have an orgasm, as he held on tightly to her, Emily held on tightly to him as Greg felt her walls tightening around him.

Emily moaned as her head leaned against the door as she felt herself orgasm, Greg didn't stop thrusting until her ever moment of ecstasy was exposed to him.

Greg held onto Emily tightly as he slowly let her down off from against the door, Emily kissing Greg for a moment before letting go of him, and putting her underwear back on.

"I'll see you back in the lab?" she asked, stroking his cheek slightly.

Greg nodded, kissing her hand as he one handedly put his pants back on "Yes, I'll meet you back in the lab." He told her.

Emily smiled as she unlocked the door and walked out of the storage closet, leaving Greg alone to collect himself and his thoughts.

In his mind, Greg was giving himself a high five as he buckled his pants back up and took in a deep breathe.

Greg opened the closet door to find Nick and Warrick standing in front of the door, sipping on their coffee while staring at Greg.

"You have some explaining to do…and it starts now…" Nick said, glaring at Greg, who smiled as he grabbed his lab coat and walked out of the closet.

Nick and Warrick followed Greg back to the lab where they closed all the doors and looked at Greg, who just sighed.

"…did you just boink the boss's daughter in a closet?" Nick asked, looking at Greg in all seriously.

Greg rolled his eyes "It wasn't boinking…it was love making…" Greg said.

Warrick shook from the mental imagine of sweet and innocent Emily Grissom, getting jiggy with Greg Sanders, the lab tech.

"…so does this mean you guys are like…together?" Nick asked.

Greg shrugged his shoulders "Maybe…" he said, looking up at Warrick and Nick, who smirked.

Nick sighed "…well, I just hope that every thing works out…and when our shift is done you're going into great detail about it over a beer!" he said.

Warrick nearly gagged "I'll pass…" he said, walking out of the lab.


End file.
